Blazing in the Night Sky
by Black Katty
Summary: Sequel to the story "And Those Amber Eyes of Sunlight..." Please do not read unless you've read that story first!
1. Feelings

_**NOTE: If you haven't read the first part of the story, "And Those Amber Eyes of Sunlight…" Please don't go any further!!!!!! If you must, go to my user's page and read that first or else it will ruin the whole thing!!! Thank you much!**_

**Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha =(**

****

**"…Blazing in the Night Sky." Chapter One: Feelings**

"Anata, Hidama, don't stray too far! Go straight to Miroku's," A worried Kagome yelled, watching her seven year old daughter walk with her four year old brother in tow, disappear into the thick forest in which her small family's house, once just hers, was nestled within. "We won't, mother," They called back together, waving goodbye.  
Crossing her arms over her chest, Kagome leaned back against the frame of the back door and sighed. It had been five years since the phone call reporting the news of Naraku's escape and in that time nothing unusual had happened, but still…she wondered what that bastard had up his sleeve.  
Raising a hand to touch the matching scars at her neck, as she usually did when she needed comforting, she sighed again and went inside, closing the screen door behind her to sit down on one of the comfy chairs, cursing as she hit her foot against one of her son's toys laying on the floor. 'Inuyasha, I wish you were here…I have such a _bad_ feeling,' She thought, rather sadly, touching the scars again before smiling fondly at the memory they gave her.

_ "Dammit, Kagome, you reek," A silver haired man said, groaning as he sat down the newspaper he'd been reading. "Yes, mommy, reek," A little girl exclaimed ecstatically, mimicking her father.   
Raising a brow, she had only glanced down at the small child sitting on the man's lap then looked up at her father, giving a disapproving look at his language before replying, "How so? I just took a shower, Inuyasha."  
The man only sighed and shook his head before standing, picking the girl up and kissing her forehead before setting her on her feet, and then grabbing Kagome's wrist and pulling her upstairs, closing the door behind him.   
"Inuya-," Kagome began to ask, giving him a questioning look before she was cut off by a pair of lips that glued themselves to hers. Inuyasha rather talently moved them back towards the giant bed where he sat down, pulling her onto his lap, all the while still keeping their lips in contact before they were comfortably sitting together.  
Then, breaking apart, Kagome leaned back a little in his grasp, giving him a both questioning and confused look as he only stared back with a heat filled gaze. "Kagome, when I said you reeked, I meant that in a way that only those with youkai blood in them could understand…Male youkai. You're like a siren alerting every one of them for miles that you're up for grabs, I'm surprised none have come already."  
Kagome's face became bright red before she looked away, laughing nervously. "But Inuyasha, I'm _not_ up for grabs, I'm married, we're married," She supplied, before looking up again to see Inuyasha's exasperated look. "Fine then, tell me what's going on, Mister Know-It-All."  
__A soft chuckle came from him then and he answered back, "Kagome, even though we're married, we still haven't finished the mating process. This could be extremely dangerous with Naraku out and lurking about, he could sniff us out anytime he wanted and I don't want to have to bring our daughter into that kind of situation anytime soon."  
__Kagome nodded at his grim, but stern, look and then wrinkled her brow, asking once more in puzzlement, "Haven't finished the mating process? When did we ever start?" A grinning hanyou leaned forward and whispered in alarming detail about the night after they had returned home from the police station after Naraku's arrest.  
__Covering her mouth, Kagome let out a small gasp as he said, letting the final sentence dwindle, unfinished, "And then we…" He let out a soft laugh and bit down on his lower lip as he watched the woman on his lap turn into a human shaped tomato.  
__"Oh, well, heh, the good ol' days," She finally said back, "So how do we fix this little problem?" "Well, how about you let me show you," Inuyasha only replied as his fingers began to trail down her spinal cord._

Kagome blushed as the rest of the memory played out and she leaned back in her chair, giggling like a little school girl. The final step in the youkai mating process had been rather vampiric actually, it hadn't been that difficult, though only a little painful. All he had done was craftily seduced her into sleeping with him in the middle of the afternoon then nipped her on the side of the neck.  
There had been a burning sensation, like fire that had seeped through out her veins for a few minutes but she couldn't remember what that had felt like now. She only remembered how differently she saw, smelt, heard, felt, and tasted the world around her, it was like her senses had totally changed to match his, she even seemed a tiny bit stronger, but he still won in their games of rough n' tumble.  
But that night was when she'd become pregnant with her second child and nine months later she gave birth to a baby boy with silver hair and doggy ears, like his sister's and his father's, that matched in color and amber eyes. She had named him Hidama, meaning falling star. Though, now that she really thought about it, he'd always been the silent type, taking on much of his father's qualities that she thought he would have had as a small child.  
Laughing, she shook her head and got up just as the phone began to ring. Walking over to it, she picked up the receiver and answered it. "Hello? Kagome," A voice said on the other side of the line. "Inuyasha! I was just thinking about you," Kagome said, giggling. "Oh? How so," Inuyasha asked in return, his voice taking on a mischievous tone. Kagome only giggled again in reply as her face began to turn a rosy color once more. "Oh, just thinking, so how are you? When are you getting home tonight?"  
Inuyasha, who had been away for the past week on a business trip, grew silent for a moment before answering back softly, "Kagome…I'm going to be gone for another couple days." "_What?!_ Why," Kagome asked, her tone changing from its delighted chirp to one of mixed sadness and anger with a pinch of suspicion. "Are-Is there…something you're not telling me?"  
A gasp came from the other side and Inuyasha answered her question with hurt, "Kagome, if you're thinking what I think you are, I swear it's not that. I would never cheat on you, how could you _say_ that?" Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she realized he was telling the truth and she choked back a sob as she said back, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I know that, it's just…"  
"Just what? What's wrong, did something happen," Inuyasha exclaimed worriedly, knowing very well that something _could_ happen while he wasn't there is Naraku decided to pay his family a visit. "No, no, everyone's fine, it just I miss you, Inuyasha, I want you to come home." Sniffling, she didn't bother telling him the strange feelings she'd been having since the day after he left.  
Sighing, Inuyasha said again, "Kagome, I miss you too, I'll be home as soon as I can, I promise." Kagome nodded, and then remembering he couldn't see her, said, "Alright, Inuyasha, I love you." "I love you too, Kagome, I love you so much," Inuyasha answered back quickly in a forceful voice, as if willing the very marrow in her bones to believe it, and she did.  
Smiling, she laughed softly as he continued, "Tell Anata and Hidama, and if you talk to him, Shippo, that I love them too and I'll be home soon." Shippo had been away for the last week as well with some friends on summer vacation.  
"Mhm, I will."  
"Thank you, I love you, I'll see you soon," He repeated, "Or talk to you sooner."  
With that, she heard a click as the connection went dead and she felt as if her heart was going to be ripped out of her chest. She felt stupid for feeling like this, but he'd never been gone this long and she was beginning to worry that there _was_ something going on that he wasn't telling her.  
'Inuyasha, what going on over there,' She thought, shaking her head as she hung up the phone and went into the living room to pick up the toys that were spread across the floor.  
They had put a carpet in the middle of the room shortly after Anata was born so she wouldn't scrape herself up so much and she kind of regretted it now, spotting all the places where substances had spilled over the burgundy colored fabric. 'I'll throw that damn thing away later.'  
With that final thought, she walked to the phone again as a feeling of worry formed in her gut, and called to Miroku's house to make sure the kids had made it safely.

-----------------------------------------------

**Ok, so what do you think of the first chapter to the sequel to "And Those Amber Eyes of Sunlight…"? I had troubles with this because I really didn't know how to start it out, but this is how it is. Anyway. Soooo. Review and give me your opinion!! Thank you!!! Sorry it took so long to post it**


	2. Visions

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of Inuyasha characters, but I do own Anata and Hidama darnit!!**

****

** "…Blazing in the Night Sky." Chapter Two: Visions**

The next few days after Inuyasha's phone call went, surprisingly, fairly smooth. Even though the bad feeling Kagome had had for awhile still lurked in the corner of her mind, she tried her best to act as if life were peaches and crème, if nothing else, then for her children and by the time her husband and their father was due to return home, she was really starting to believe that it really was.  
While Inuyasha was away though, Sango and Miroku came by for a visit once in awhile to keep her company; even Rin came by once or twice to see how things were. She felt a deep gratitude for those three during her wait and didn't blame Rin in the least for not coming by more often, for she had her own litter of kids to take care of now.  
"Sheesh," Sango had said to one day while over for lunch, "Rin and Sesshoumaru are like bunnies or something, they just keep popping out." They had both doubled over laughing at that prospect, causing both Hidama and Anata and Kirara, Sango's catlike youkai, to stare up at them strangely from their place of choice to play.  
Wiping the tears from their eyes, they had gone the rest of the way through lunch talking about this and that's, occasionally cracking up in the middle of some conversation if something they said related to Sango's comment or becoming quiet and thoughtful at moments when something serious came up.  
Later that evening, when Sango was leaving, she stopped in the doorway and said before departing, "Kagome, even though I know you're trying to hide it, I also know that you are worrying about the whole Naraku thing that's going on. Please, if you need anything, or if anything happens, call me." Kagome had nodded and smiled to that, hugging her friend tightly before she departed.  
Now, as evening came on the third day, Kagome put her little ones to sleep in the room that had once been Inuyasha's, now theirs. They slept in twin sized canopy beds on opposite sides of the room from each other, Anata beneath her royal blue blankets and Hidama under his crimson ones. She had always wondered why they had never protested to having their own rooms, but the two were close siblings and never seemed to get into any fights at all, so she had dismissed the thought of building on another space to the house.  
"Mommy," Anata said as Kagome pulled the blankets up to her chin. "Hm," Kagome murmured back in response. "We want to stay up with you and wait for daddy," She chirped, sitting up a little. Laughing softly, Kagome pushed her back down and said in a gentle voice, "Honey, daddy won't be back until very late, but I promise he'll come in and say goodnight to you when he gets here." "Okay," Anata simply replied and turned over, closing her eyes with a light smile on her lips.  
Laughing again at how soon her daughter had given up the fight, she shook her head and got up, walking to Hidama's bed and sitting on the edge. As she looked down, her brown eyes were met by his violet ones and a sort of understanding passed between them, like that of telepathy, only without words. Her son and she had always been like that though, for there was something very different about him that she just couldn't put her finger on. One, of course, was the color of his eyes, unlike any of which she had ever seen, such a deep feeling within them that one of four years old shouldn't have.  
"Goodnight, Hidama," She said quietly, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "Goodnight mommy, I love you," He answered back. Smiling, she replied, "I love you too." Getting up, she tucked the blankets up to his chin, like she had done with Anata, and turned off the lamp on the bedside table between the two beds, switching on the nightlight before she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
Then, walking into the kitchen, she decided to make some hot chocolate while she waited for her beloved, Inuyasha, to return home. As the water began to boil, a faint whistle came from the kettle and she retrieved it from the burner and poured the steaming liquid into a mug with the cocoa mix. Plopping one big marshmallow into it, she walked to the couch and sat down, tucking her legs beneath her as she leans against the arm of the comfy piece of furniture.  
But as she took small sips of the mug's contents and stared into the softly crackling flames in the fire place, her eyes began to droop and slowly she fell asleep, a still half full cup of hot chocolate lying forgotten on the cherry colored coffee table in front of her.

_ "Mother," A voice said softly from behind her. Turning, her gaze fell upon a young man with silver hair. "Inuyasha," She asked softly, slightly confused. The man sighed and took a step closer, his violet eyes flashing. Gasping, Kagome breathed, "Hidama, you're so grown up…" The man, an older version of Hidama, chuckled softly and embraced her. Smiling, she hugged him back then frowned and looked down when she noticed he was shaking.   
__"Hidama, what's wrong," She asked, concerned. "Mother," he sobbed and looked up at her, then took a step away, tearing from her grasp as his eyes traveled down her front to her stomach. Following his gaze, she looked down as well and gasped again in shock.  
__Protruding from her stomach was a green looking stake, only it wiggled once before ripping away from her middle. Falling to her knees, she put her hands on the gap to try and stop the blood that poured freely from the wound. She looked up to her son, her eyes slowly beginning to blur. "Hidama," She breathed, "What's _happening_?!"  
__Her son only watched, tears slipping down his cheeks as he cried softly. Then, a shadow rose over him and the familiar face of Naraku appeared above his head as his tentacles become visible, wrapping around her child, claiming him for his own.   
__"Hidama," She cried, reaching out a hand to grab him as the two began to disappear, Naraku's laugh echoing in her ears. "HIDAMA," She screamed one last time in a futile attempt to bring him back as he vanished altogether._

Waking up from a dream, Kagome gasped and sobbed, a tear slipping over her already wet cheeks. Bringing her hand up to wipe it away, she made to get up but stopped when she noticed something was lying behind her. Turning slowly, she breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was only Inuyasha who had finally returned home after the week and a half that seemed like _ages_.  
'I'm such a big baby,' she thought to herself, before wrapping her arms around her husband and cuddling closer to him only receiving the same gesture from him. 'But I'm happy he's home…' She smiled as she kissed him lightly, memory of the dream still lingering in the back of her mind as she drifted back into slumber.

------------

Inuyasha woke to the smell of bacon and other cooking breakfast food. Smiling, he stretched on the couch, remembering another time he had awakened by such a delightful thing. But though this was nice, he was sure he liked waking up beside his wife much more. So, opening his eyes, he sat up and looked at the woman standing in the kitchen, holding a piece of the newspaper as she cooked.  
Smirking mischievously, he quietly got up, moving on light feet, and made his way to the kitchen. 'I'll show her, waking me up after I traveled so far last night.' Just as he was about to turn the corner and scare her, a shrilly voice came from behind him, causing him to jump and fall over. "Daddy," his daughter's voice shrieked as something jumped on him and hugged his neck tightly.  
Laughing, he embraced her tightly before tackling her down and tickling her viciously. Her laughter must've woken up her brother as well for he soon came out and jumped on his back to try and rescue his sister. Laughing even more, he pulled his son down beside her and tickled them both, happiness filling him to the brim as he stared down at his children, his pups, his family.  
Stopping, he turned around to see his wife looking down at him, leaning against the entry way between the kitchen and dining room with her arms folded over her chest and a smile on her lips. Seeing Kagome made him overflow and he stood up, pulling her into his embrace, and kissed her lovingly before saying, "Kagome, I missed you so much."  
He saw her smile widen as she blushed and turned her face away, giggling softly. Smiling himself, he glanced down as he felt a tug at his pant leg. Looking at his two children who stood staring with wide eyes, their ears twitching wildly in excitement, Anata asked, "You missed up too, right daddy?" Leaning down, he picked up both Hidama and Anata, balancing them both in one arm and answered, "I missed you both, very, very much."  
Anata smiled at that then began to squirm as she jumped down from his grasp to go play. Laughing, he watched her disappear into what was once his room. But, as he looked at Hidama, and then his wife, he noticed that they were both staring intently at each other, as if passing some unsaid information back and forth. Wrinkling her brows, Kagome took on a strange look then shook her head and smiled, tearing her gaze away from their son to look at him.  
"Inuyasha, I'm so glad you're home," Kagome then said happily, and flung herself into his arms as he put down Hidama. As she leaned up to kiss him, he smirked and pulled his head just out of her reach. This made her give him a shocked look before her lower lip stuck out in a pouty face. Trying again, he did the same thing, causing her to whine, "Inuyasha!"  
Laughing, he leaned forward, catching her face between both hands and kissed her passionately, leaving them both out of breath by the time they broke apart. 'How I missed this, her I missed _her_,' He thought, staring into her eyes before grinning, "Want to take this up stairs, wench?"  
Gasping, Kagome smacked him playfully before turning and walking from his arms, leaving him sputtering. "Inuyasha, I have to make breakfast, you can wait," She said simply, picking up the paper as she continued to cook.  
Grumbling, he stared at her a moment before stomping into the living room to sulk, wondering what had happened between his son and his wife at the same time.

----------------------------------------

**Hehehe, so what do ya think? Any good? Yes? No? Review and tell me please and sorry it took so long to update Writers block .**


	3. Intruders

**Disclaimer: I no own inuyasha**

****

**"…Blazing in the Night Sky."-Chapter Three: Intruders.**

Had he been away on so many business trips that he hadn't realized what was going on, Inuyasha wondered, as he sat in the living room beside Kagome who slept on his shoulder. The television above the mantle flashed and turned off as he pushed the power button on the remote; it wasn't like he'd been watching it anyway. No, he was thinking about what had happened earlier this morning when his son and his wife had looked so strangely at each other. With those thoughts rose a feeling deep within him and though he wouldn't admit it to anyone else, he knew he was jealous. Looking down to his side, he wrinkled his brow. 'Jealous of my own son?'  
Then, something struck the back of his mind and a memory flood back to him from sometime before anyone had waken up. When he'd come home last night, he'd slipped through the door unnoticed to find his children already in bed and Kagome asleep on the couch. So, not bothering to do anything but turn off the lights and make sure the smoldering embers in the fire place wouldn't come back to life anytime soon, he slipped onto the couch beside his wife.  
Just as he was drifting into sleep, he had heard a faint whimper come from her though, and opening his eyes, he'd looked on her face to see she was still sleeping. Wrinkling his brow, he'd watched as she'd waken with a sob before stiffening then relaxing against him. He'd known she wouldn't see his eyes, for he was shadowing her, and had just laid there until she'd turned and come closer.  
'It must've been a nightmare,' He thought now, looking down at his sleeping wife. 'I wonder if that had anything to do with it at all…' With a sigh, he stood, causing her to wake up. "Kagome," He said softly, kneeling in front of her and taking both her hands in his. As she blinked away her sleepiness, he watched her slowly smile before a playful glint came into her eyes.  
Laughing, he smirked at her in return and stood once more, pulling her up and into an embrace as he did. Nestling his face into her hair, he inhaled her scent sharply and sighed also, in content, before he felt something nibble at his neck, causing all thought of earlier events to vanish.  
Growling faintly, he pressed himself against her and bit down on the spot he'd marked her with so long ago it seemed. 'Either way, time to make that jealousy disappear' Grinning, he felt her go limp in his arms with a moan. "Inuyasha," he heard her breathe in his ear and picked her up, seeing the lusty look in her eyes. Going up stairs, he closed the door, and locked it, behind him, thinking before he set her down on their big bed, "Can't afford the little interruptions of life, now can I?'

A little after one in the morning, Inuyasha felt something nudge his shoulder gruffly. "Ow, he whined, trying to ignore whatever it was that had disturbed him by turning his back towards it. A sharp pain rose in his side then as that something dig into his ribs. "Inuyasha," Kagome's voice hissed in his ear, "Wake up, I think there's someone in the house!"  
Growling in annoyance, he sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Swiveling his ears about, he listened closely for any signs of intruders just for the sake of being awake. "Kagome, I don't hear anything," He murmured after a few moments as he made to lie down again. "Just go back to sleep, it was probably the trees or something," He then said, closing his eyes as he heard Kagome's disapproving "Humph, people _always_ say that and then it really _does_ turn out to be something."  
At that, Inuyasha chuckled faintly, and then…"Mommy," Anata's voiced rang out, filled with fear. Hearing this, Inuyasha snapped up and out of bed, following Kagome who had already taken action. "I told you," She cried over her shoulder as she ripped the bedroom door open and scampered down the stairs. Growling, Inuyasha said nothing, readying his claws for a fight.  
'Dammit, what if it's Naraku,' His mind screamed at him the possibilities and he stowed the notion into one of the dark corners of his mind, refusing to believe it. 'It doesn't matter if it is, I'll kill that bastard if he lays one inch of his slimy disgusting self on my pups!'  
When they got to the foot of the stairs, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist to stop her and forced her behind him to shield his wife from whatever might be in their children's bedroom. Then, her burst through the door way, hand raised to slaughter anyone who _dared_ threaten his family. But as he gazed around the room, looking for trouble, the only thing he saw was Anata tucked into the corner of her bed staring with wild eyes toward one of the now broken, east windows, and Hidama who stood in the middle of the room with a strange look on his face.  
Sighing in relief, Inuyasha ran to the window to look outside as Kagome rushed passed him to gather their now sobbing daughter in her arms. "Mommy, I was so scared," She wailed, clinging to her night gown. "I know, I know, it's ok now," Inuyasha heard her say as he turned back, seeing her stroke the small child's hair. Turning from the two, he set his gaze upon their son who still stood staring at the broken window.  
"Hidama," He said gently, walking over and setting a hand on his shoulder to catch his attention. He watched as Hidama reluctantly tore his gaze from the window and looked up at him questionly. "What did you see," He then asked. Hidama shook his head, looking confused, and then answered quietly, "I don't know, it was like…it was like shadows..."  
"Daddy, Hidama told them to go away," A now calmed Anata interrupted with a bit of awe in her voice. "What do you mean," Kagome asked her as Inuyasha picked up their son and turned to stare at the little girl. Anata blushed then and said sheepishly, "Well, I mean, he started glowing! All purplely-redlike!"  
Wrinkling his brows, Inuyasha looked at Hidama who sat in his arms, looking at the floor. "Is that true, Hidama, did this really happen?" Hidama's face took on a look of deep concentration, so sincere it looked too mature for someone quite his age. Finally, he replied softly, "I don't remember." Then, held out his arms toward his mother with a pleading look on his face.  
Inuyasha felt hurt, somewhat, that his own son did not want to remain in his hold, but knew that a mother's was much more comforting then a father's and he walked toward Kagome to pass him over to her awaiting hands, still wondering whether or not what his daughter had said was true.  
"Daddy," Anata called as he was about to walk out of the room, and turning, he saw her outstretched arms. Smiling, his hurt feelings mended, he went back and picked her up, holding her protectively as she clung to his shirt.  
"So what are we going to do," Kagome asked as they walked out of the bedroom, taking their children with them. Shaking his head, Inuyasha answered back, "I don't know. But let's just worry about that tomorrow, ok?" Kagome nodded her agreement and they started up the stairs, the daughter and son nestled in their arms already drifting back into slumber as they reached the landing at the top and walked into their bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them.  
Handing Anata to Kagome, Inuyasha took an extra step of precaution and grabbed the Tetsuiga from its place on a shelf and leaned it against the door as a warding to keep anything from entering at least that way.  
Then, he climbed into bed with his wife and children who had already snuggled deep beneath the covers, and pulled the drapes around it shut before wrapping his arms around the ones he loved most and pulling them close in a protective embrace. 'I won't ever let anything happen to you,' He promised as he drifted into sleep as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, I know this is a sad sorry excuse for a chapter, ive been having such bad bad writers block lately and its driving me nuts!!! Anyway, so review and tell me whatcha though. Thank you! =)**


	4. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha =(**

****

** "…Blazing in the Night Sky." –Chapter Four: Reunion**

The morning after the intrusion, Miroku came over from his little hut, hidden deep within the thick forestry of Kagome's and Inuyasha's land, for a visit. "Kagome, its Miroku, let me in! It's pouring out hear," He yelled, pounding on the back door. At hearing this, Kagome sat up in bed and stretched, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she yawned. "Kagome, make it go away," Inuyasha whined, unknowingly curling around their still sleeping children in a protective stance.  
Smiling softly, she slipped through the closed drapes that kept the light of morning from disrupting their sleep, and stood in the dim light of early morning, pulling a robe over her light pink pajamas. 'Hm, that's odd,' She thought to herself, hearing rain on the roof as she made her way down stairs to the back door where Miroku was still pounding, 'It was supposed to be sunny all week…'  
Opening the door she gazed upon a grouchy, soaking Miroku and covered her mouth as she tried to hold be the laughter that was threatening to explode from her mouth. "It's not funny, Kagome," Miroku grumbled, brushing past her to stand on the wooden floor, the water dripping from his clothes to land on the planks.  
Gasping as she saw this, Kagome grabbed him by the ear and pulled him onto a rug as she closed the back door behind her. "Miroku! You will _not_ drip water on my newly polished floor!" Sighing, Miroku waited on the small rug while Kagome took his coat and got him a towel.  
"Thanks," he said in a dark tone before stomping to a recliner and sitting down. "No problem," Kagome answered back simply, "So what brings you here this time in the morning?" "Well," Miroku explained, "I had a bad feeling that something had happened last night, but I wasn't sure. So I made up my mind that I would come check on you and the kids as soon as it was morning."  
Clasping her hands together, Kagome bit down on her bottom lip as she looked down at her feet. "Something _did_ happen, didn't it," Miroku asked, seeing her as he leaned forward. "Yes, something did," Inuyasha said, standing at the top of the stairwell in a pair of crimson pajamas Kagome had bought for him, and a robe that matched.  
Jumping, Miroku placed a hand over his heart and took a deep breath. "Holy shit, Inuyasha, you scared me half to death, I didn't know you were home." Yawning, Inuyasha made his way down the stairs and answered back, "Well, I am." Miroku chuckled then took on a more serious face. "So what happened last night?"  
Shaking his head, Inuyasha took a seat, motioning for Kagome to do the same. As she cuddled up beside him, Inuyasha began, "Someone came to our house in the middle of the night and attacked out children's room." Miroku's face paled and he leaned forward once more. "Are they ok," He asked softly. "Mhm, they're fine," Inuyasha said back.  
"But something strange happened," Kagome piped up after a moment. Giving her a questioning look, she went on, "Anata said something about Hidama emitting some sort of light that made them go away and when we asked him what happened, he said he couldn't remember." "What were they," Miroku asked, "The things that came into their room?" Shaking their heads, Inuyasha replied, "Hidama only told us that they were shadows."  
Wrinkling his brows, Miroku murmured softly, "Shadows?" Kagome and Inuyasha nodded and stood up, heading towards the children's room. "Come see, they broke through one of the east windows to get in.  
As they opened the door, Kagome and Inuyasha gasped, for on the middle of the floor was something they hadn't been able to spot the night before. Where they had found Hidama standing when they came in was a huge scorch mark. "What is it, what's wrong," Miroku asked, confused. Inuyasha walked to the spot and kneeled down, touching the ground. "It must've been too dark for me to see this last night…"  
Walking over as well, they left Kagome to stand in the doorway, light headed and leaning against the frame. "I wonder where it could've come from," Miroku pondered, kneeling down beside Inuyasha to touch the spot where the scorch marks were as well. "This is where Hidama was standing when we came in last night," Inuyasha said quietly, looking up at his friend.  
"It couldn't have been him," Kagome said from behind them. "This is where we found him, this is exactly where he was standing," Inuyasha said back, standing and turning towards her as he pointed to the floor, "Who else could it have been?" "I don't know," Kagome snapped back, "Maybe it was one of those shadow things he said he saw, but it absolutely could _not_ have been him!"  
Walking over to her, Inuyasha growled softly, "Listen, I don't want to believe it either. All I wanted was for all of us to live peacefully but that isn't going to happen now that Naraku's running around somewhere. We know something is out for us now too, Kagome, something is actually making a move and it could be connected to Naraku. If we can get the little things out of the way, then maybe we can start working on the big things!"  
"What, and this _isn't_ a big thing," Kagome asked in an accusing tone. "No, I mean yes! Stop trying to turn the tables on my, you stubborn wench!"

"Idiot bastard!"  
"Damn bitch!"

Growling, the two stared at each other, electricity filling the air between them as they tried to stare one another down. "Guys, guys, calm down," Miroku said nervously, coming up to stand next to them. Turning their attention to the interruption, they snapped together in response, "We are calm!" Then looked at each other before turning in opposite directions and crossing their arms over their chests with a "Humph."  
Sighing, Miroku raised a hand to rub his temples. 'Married with children and they _still_ have times when they act less mature then their own kids.' Just then, the door bell rang and the three looked up to stare, puzzled at the door. Walking over to it, Inuyasha carefully pulled it open, only to jump back in surprise as a beach ball came bouncing into sight, aiming straight for him.  
As the ball rolled inside it shimmered then turned into a very grown up, mature looking fire fox youkai. "Tada," He exclaimed with a goofy grin on his face. "Shippo," Kagome cried, running over to her adopted son to give him a hug. Laughing, Shippo grinned at his "father" and said in a proud tone as he hugged his "mother" back, "I scared you, didn't I?"  
Growling, Inuyasha snapped back, "Did not," before coming over to shake his adopted son's hand. "Welcome back." Shippo smiled and looked at Miroku. "Hey, lookin' a little grey there, old man." Sputtering, Miroku dashed into the bathroom to look in the mirror. Shippo roared with laughter at that then looked at his parents.  
"Shippo, did you have fun," Kagome asked, smiling in joy that the last part of her family had returned home. Nodding, Shippo extended his arms to show them his tan. "OH yes."  
The fox youkai had grown a lot and learned much over the last years he'd lived with them. As he'd matured though, so had his powers and he'd accomplished in learning how to make himself look fully human.  
Grinning, Miroku came out of the bathroom and stood beside him, nudging him in the ribs. "So Shippo, bring anyone back for your dear old "Uncle"?" The only response was a good smack on the head as Sango appeared out of no where, slipping in quietly through the still open door. "Miroku…I hate you…," She muttered quietly in an agitated voice.  
Turning toward her, Miroku gave her an innocent look, "Ah, Sango, I didn't know _you_ were he, if I had, I would've asked the boy if he'd happened to drop by your house on the way home." Everyone gave an exasperated sigh to that and shook their heads disapprovingly before taking seats on the couches on recliners in the living room.  
"Welcome back, Inuyasha," Sango said, as she took a seat in one of the recliners and put her feet up. "Smirking, Inuyasha nodded, taking a seat beside Kagome on the couch, "Thanks, so what'd been up with you?" Sighing, Sango looked up at the ceiling. "Well, Kirara finally had her kittens, so now I have all these little fluff balls running around my cause causing havoc. Catching fire to things, tearing up things, I almost wish I had a regular house kitten compared to what these things are doing."  
Giggling, Kagome said softly, "Well when they're old enough to give away I'll come over and take a look at them…Maybe I want one." Sango sighed again, only this time in relief. "Oh Kagome, you can have as many as you want…You can have all of them and I'm sure Kirara wouldn't mind, she's just as annoyed as I am."  
They all laughed at that and when things quieted down a little bit, Sango asked, "So Kagome, Inuyasha, what's new with you?" Looking down, Inuyasha murmured back, "Well, we're having a little crisis of our own right now as well," And began telling her about what had happened.  
When he'd finished the story, Sango said softly, "Well at least everyone's ok, no one got hurt or anything." Shippo, who had heard the story for the first time as well, nodded and said, "Yea, at least nothing happened to the kids."  
After that, they sat in silence for a while, brooding over their own thoughts, listening to the rain as it fell outside. "Oh my god," Kagome then exclaimed all of a sudden, standing up. Alarmed, everyone turned their attention to look at her, confused.  
"The window, it's broken! And it's raining outside!" Grinning, Inuyasha stood and forced her back down onto the couch. "Don't worry I'll take care of it," He said, disappearing into the kitchen then reappearing with a plastic garbage bag and some strapping tape as he walked into the children's room.  
Sighing, Kagome sat back then looked at the stairs as she heard her bedroom door open. The children, rubbing sleep from their eyes, stumbled down a couple of steps before they spotted the company below. Smiling as they say Shippo, they squealed excitedly and dashed down the rest of the stairs to run to him.  
Laughing as they watched the kids climb into the fox youkai's lap, they listened as they began to chatter to him loudly. "Shippo! We're so glad you're back," Anata said happily. "Yea, did you have a good time," Hidama said, just as happy.  
Sighing in contentment, Kagome leaned back in her spot as Inuyasha came back and sat down beside her again, kissing her cheek. 'My whole family and my best friends, together again…'

----------------

Unbeknownst to them, lurked a figured cloaked in darkness who stood concealed within the trees as he watched with sharpened eyes the little reunion that went on inside the house before him. Laughing darkly, he turned and began to walk away from the scene, disappearing into the underbrush. 'Yes, a happy reunion indeed…'

-----------------------------------------------

**There, I'm hoping that makes up for the shortness of the last couple chapters. Though I know this one didn't really have a purpose except to join everyone up again, hey, it works, right? Please review =)**


	5. Memories of the Mind

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**"...Blazing in the Night Sky."- Chapter Five: Memories of the Mind**

"Mother," Kagome heard as she felt something pull at her pant leg. Looking down from her place at the counter where she was busily rolling out dough for a pizza, she spotted Hidama who held something cupped in both hands. "What is it, sweetie," She asked, bending down on one knee to look at him. Smiling faintly, he held out his hands and opened them slightly to allow her to see the soaked little blue and black butterfly within his grasp.  
"Oh, sweetheart, that's beautiful," She said, smiling also as she carefully transferred the butterfly from his hands to a small tea plate. Noticing he was frowning slightly, she set the plate down on the counter and turned back, grabbing his hands in both of hers. "Don't worry, I won't let it get hurt, it just needs to dry a little before we let it go." He smiled then and wrapped his arms around her neck.  
Sighing contently, she hugged him tightly to herself and carried him out into the living room where Inuyasha lay, napping, on the couch. Even though loud thunder from the rain storm that had begun sometime that morning still rumbled overhead and her daughter, Anata, squealed delightedly from whatever game she and her adopted son, Shippo, played, as well as Sango and Miroku's soft murmurs of conversation, he seemed unbothered by it and snored faintly.  
Looking at her as she walked in, Sango held out her arms in a silent offer to take the child away from her so she could finish cooking dinner. Giving her a grateful look, Kagome kissed Hidama's forehead before transferring him into her hold. "Almost done _yet_," Miroku asked hopefully before she turned to go back into the kitchen. Glaring at him, both Sango and Kagome shook their heads before Kagome let them there, going back to the dough on the counter she' been rolling out.  
Glancing over at the butterfly, who still fluttered helplessly on the white tea plate, she wondered slightly where Hidama had gotten the small critter in the first place. 'So odd…' Dismissing the problem, she finished making the pizza and shoved it into the oven, setting the timer before going back into the living room.  
Five-o-five, was the time as she looked at the grandfather clock that they had pt in the dining room after they'd gotten married. Running her fingers over the cherry colored wood fondly, she made her way to the couch, stepping over the small toys that littered the floor, and sat down beside her husband. "Inuyasha, move over, you big couch potato," She said, laughing. Groaning, he rolled onto his side, facing the back of the couch, and bent his knees to give her more room at the end of the couch.  
Laughing along with Sango and Miroku, Kagome lifted her son onto his lap as he once again came over to tug at an article of clothing. "So, Shippo, did you have fun on your vacation," Kagome asked, finally getting a chance to truly talk to her adopted son. Flashing her a sunny smile in which everyone had guessed he'd learned from her, he nodded, "Yes, I did indeed." "Pick up anyone special," She then asked, grinning. Flushing slightly, he looked down at the floor on which he sat in front of the coffee table, one leg bent beneath him and the other laying across the floor, and Anata sitting comfortably in his lap with a stuffed animal in hold.  
Smirking, Inuyasha sat up beside her as her turned on his other side to face the room, supporting the side of his head against a hand as it leaned on his elbow, crossing on leg over the other as he did. "Yea, Shippo, pick up anyone _special_?" Growling, Shippo snapped back, "It's none of your business!"  
At that, everyone laughed, except for Hidama, who sat smiling faintly in Kagome's lap. She used to think something was wrong about that, shouldn't little kids his age be able to laugh more often? But now, she paid no attention to it, she'd gotten used to his strange little habit and ignored, as well as acknowledged, the fact that e had more stranger habits then other children did.   
Maybe it was because he'd been created the night she'd been marked as a mate, maybe it was because he was a first born son, or the second born child. Whatever it was, she didn't know though, and was content to leave it as a growing experience because it didn't matter what was wrong with him, if anything at all, she loved him just as much anyway.  
Glancing down at him, she smiled when she saw he was looking up at her as well, ignoring the bickering that had started between her adopted son and husband. 'Hidama…' Slipping into a sort of trance, she stared deeply into her son's violet eyes as her mind began to wander. 'Hidama,' She said his name once again in her mind, the smile on her lips slowly fading.  
"_Mother_," Hidama's voice said in her head, an older, more mature voice that she was used to by now. "_Yes_," she asked softly, a little confused at what was going on, but not afraid, this had happened a few other times in Hidama's life span.   
When he was first born was the first time it ever happened. She was staring into her offspring's violet eyes for the very first time and he had smiled, very faintly, but he had smiled. Wasn't that supposed to be odd, she had wondered. Then the smile had disappeared and she had heard a faint cry in her head, "_Mother! _" Before the infant had started wailing and things had gone bad.  
The bleeding from giving birth had started flowing again, internal bleeding was still going and for a little while, they feared she would not make it. Inuyasha had been there, of course, and had been just as afraid as her. But as she watched them take her child away, she refused to give into whatever her body might throw at her. 'I've lived through Naraku twice, marriage, my first child, my beautiful little girl, and now my second, my beautiful little boy, it can't be over now! I won't let this be over!'  
So in the end, she had made it, exhausted and feeling weaker then ever before, she had made it and they had brought her back her beautiful new son after a little while and allowed her daughter, Anata, and Shippo to come in from the waiting room. And she had been happy, her whole family together, complete, she was happy.  
It happened a few other times after that, mostly before somewhat serious, or terribly serious, incidents would occur. She didn't think it weird though, she wasn't afraid either, this was her child, and she would love him no matter what. She didn't want him mixed up in the magics still mixed within the world, she didn't want to think he would someday be mixed up in some sort of war, but that probably couldn't be helped anyway. Inuyasha already was, after all.  
Smelling something burning made Kagome snap back into the real world and for a moment as she still gazed down at Hidama, he looked faintly disappointed. Ruffling his hair, she handed him to Inuyasha, who had been too caught up in the squabble between him and his adopted son to notice what she had been going through. But as she dashed into the kitchen to rescue the pizza, she could feel both Sango and Miroku's eyes on her back.

Later that evening, as Kagome escorted Sango to the front door to leave and Inuyasha did the same to the back door with Miroku, Sango grabbed her by the shoulders and said softly, "Kagome, I know there's something wrong, Inuyasha does too! We saw it tonight. What's going on between you and Hidama?!" Snapping her attention toward Sango in shock, she asked in return in a quavering voice, "Inuyasha saw?"

"Yes, Kagome! And he has every right to know what's happening, he's your _husband_ for gods sake!"

Sighing, Kagome lowered her head and answered back, "Alright, alright, I'll…I'll talk to him tonight…" Nodding, Sango wrapped her arms around her friend awkwardly. "Don't worry, Kagome, things will be fine." Smiling faintly, Kagome returned the embrace before watching Sango disappear into the darkness beyond the door, the still pouring rain hiding any trace of her.  
Turning, she saw that Shippo had already left with the kids to bed, leaving both her and Inuyasha, who stood staring intently at her from his place where he leaned against he back door, alone. 'How could I have gotten so secretive with him?!,' Her mind screamed at her accusingly. Taking a deep breath, she finally said, softly, "I have something to tell you."

---------------------------------------------

**Hey everyone, miss me? LOL alright, so I managed to spit out another chapter while on vacation, and trust me, this was a tuffy! You better love me! XD Anyway, will try and spit out another very soon. Thank you thank you for all your support!! Review please!!**


	6. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha =(**

****

**"…Blazing in the Night Sky." - Chapter Six: Confessions**

"Why didn't you tell me before," Inuyasha asked his mate softly when she had finished telling him everything she'd been keeping secret before. "I don't know," She replied softly, looking down at her hands, folded in her lap, as she sat now quietly beside him on the couch. Sighing, he leaned his elbows on his knees to rest his face in his hands. "Yes you do, you just don't want to tell me," He murmured accusingly. Holding back a sob of guilt, Kagome looked at him, placing a hand on his shoulder as she opened her mouth to object. But he only brushed off her attempts of comfort, inching away to the other side of the couch.

Kagome held her hand levitated in mid air with a shocked look on her face as a single tear ran down her cheek. "You didn't trust me, Kagome, you didn't trust me enough to tell me what was happening to my own wife…What was happening to my own son…," He whispered, dropping his hands from his face to stare the fire burning in the hearth before them. "That's not true," She cried back, bracing her hands on the couch cushion between she and the hanyou as she leaned towards him. "It is true," He bit back, turning his heated gaze towards her, "And you know it."

Inuyasha watched her face crumble at his last remark as she turned her face away from his line of sight. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha," She then said, letting go of the sob he knew she'd been holding back. "You're right, and I'm so sorry. It's just…you were away so much, and I missed you," She paused for a moment then sobbed again and said in a high voice, ragged with tears, "And I didn't know what to think!"

Choking on his breath a moment, he looked down and blinked a hundred times to keep the wetness in his eyes from spilling over. "You shouldn't of doubted me, Kagome. We're mates, we're married, we have children, did you really think I'd give all that up," He asked, looking up and lifting a hand to his wife's chin, forced her to turn her gaze towards him. "I'd never leave you or the children, no matter what happens, no matter if Hidama has something wrong with him or not, I don't care…I love you so much Kagome, I love you _so_ much!"

Kagome stared at her husband, looking deep within his amber orbs to see whether what he was saying was the truth or not. Though, once she saw that it was, she flung herself towards him and wrapped her arms fiercely around his neck. "Oh Inuyasha, I love you too, and I'll never doubt you again, never."

Sighing in relief, Inuyasha wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, nestling his face in her neck. "I'm glad," He whispered, his breath coming out warm and comforting on her skin and reflecting back on his face. Closing his eyes, he smiled then stiffened when he realized what was happening to his mate. As she shifted against him, he smirked faintly and nuzzled her neck, nipping the spot where he'd marked her so long ago it seemed.

Then, out of no where he felt something sharp pierce his ear and gasped, digging his nails into his mate's back. She responded in moving onto his lap so that she straddled her partner and gripped his shoulders, pushing him back against the couch. "Kagome," He breathed as her head lowered to give him a kiss so passionate that it set his whole being on fire as their tongues intertwined in a dance of driven want for one another.

Slipping his hands beneath her shirt, he ran his fingertips over her soft skin and up her back, tracing her spine with his claws as they made their way back down. As they broke the kiss, he gulped air, trying to control his feelings as Kagome seductively kissed down his neck before digging her teeth into the base of his neck where she had claimed him the night of their mating.

The rivulets of heat and animalistic lust that pulsed through his veins afterwards was almost unbearable and he found no other choice but to snap his head up and fling her sideways from his lap onto the couch where he loomed over her. Panting with need, he leaned down to capture her lips in another sensual kiss but stopped in sudden shock as pain registered in his mind.

Confused, he looked down and spotted what had caused such an occurance. A the hilt of what looked to be a wickedly jagged looking dagger protruded from his torso. When his eyes traveled down the blade, he howled with anguish to see whose hand had weilded the weapon. Glazing bck up to his mate, he watched in horror as Kagome's face turned from one of lust to that of evil as she twisted the blade burried within him.

Crying out, he sat up and stumbled backwards away from the couch. "Kagome, why," He asked softly, tears of pain and sorrow streaming down his cheeks. She only smiled and sat up, "Inuyasha..."

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, what's wrong," He heard someone say distantly as he felt himself be shaken out of a daze. Blinking a few times, he looked up to see it was Kagome who was speaking to him with a concerned look in her eyes. Feeling fear clutch his heart, he fought to wrench himself away from her grasp.

As he jumped up from the couch, his eyes remained on hers and he watched how the concern turned to hurt. Shaking his head, he glanced around then too a deep breath before looking back at his wife and sitting down cautiously beside her. Taking her hands, he asked in a slightly frenzied voice, "Kagome, what just happened?"

Her brows wrinkled and the hurt disappeared, replaced but confusion, "I was just about to ask you the same thing. One moment we were hugging, then the next you just spaced out then totally spazzed!" Furrowing his brows as well, Inuyasha looked down and shook his head once more. "It was so weird, I think…I think I had a vision of some sort…Except, it was awful…" Leaning close, the concerned look came back into Kagome's eyes. "What happened?" Sighing softly, Inuyasha grew silent for a moment, smirking at first at how the vision had started then took on a grim look as he looked back up, "You killed me."

Gasping, Kagome covered her mouth with both hands, "Oh Inuyasha…" Taking her hands in his, Inuyasha set one on each cheek and holding them there, "No, no no Kagome, it wasn't real, it didn't happen, _don't_ think the things I think you're thinking, my mate." Sniffling, Kagome nodded as he continued gently, "No more tears, love." He watched as she nodded again then gave him a faint smile that grew larger when he sent her one back.

Standing, he pulled her up with him and wrapped his arms around her wait, pulling his wife tight against him. It was then, as he stood with his chin on Kagome's shoulder, that he noticed the small figure of his son, Hidama, standing with the door to his bedroom partially open.  
He was almost totally invisible, scowling at him in the darkness, that Inuyasha wouldn't of noticed in the first place if it weren't for his sharp eyes. Then, as if going on a hunch, Inuyasha smirked and thought hard toward the little boy, "_My son, I love you very much and though I don't know for sure, something tells me you're up to something_."

Hidama's scowl turned to a look of shock then that of unemotional as Inuyasha went on, "_But it doesn't matter, you are family, you are blood and even so, it seems as if we are strangers, it seems as if we are enemies with nothing in common. Though, we have one thing in common if nothing else…We love Kagome._" His son smiled faintly at that and looked fondly at his mother then back at his father. "_Father, you are right, in everything you say, you are right. I am up to something, I put that vision in your head. Don't think I meant any harm in it though, it was for the protection of the one we love. Because we love her _so _much, we can endanger her, Father_," The voice of a mature young adult said inside his head as a reply to his previous remarks. "_We can kill her_," It added softly, and one small tear sparkled in reflection to the firelight as it slid down his cheek.  
  
Kagome, who had noticed that they'd been standing there for sometime, looked up to see that Inuyasha was staring intently at something behind him. His eyes had glazed over in a trancelike state as they had before when he'd had the "vision". Worriedly, she followed his gaze and turned to see the little boy standing halfway through the doorway of his bedroom. "Hidama," She said softly, breaking his trancelike state as well as her husband's. "What are you doing out of bed," She asked, slightly wondering in the back of her mind what they had been conversing about, for she knew that look almost by heart now.

"I had a bad dream," Hidama lied softly, looking down at the floor. Smiling faintly, she walked to him and kissed his forehead. "Go back to sleep, love." Nodding, he turned and walked into the bedroom. She watched him go, slightly worried that something may invade the children's bedroom like it had the other night, but then, she remembered that Shippo was now home and sleeping inside the room with them. Smiling, she turned back to Inuyasha, who had a devilish smile on his face.

Giving a fake sigh, she walked towards him, swinging her hips against his, creating a sort of friction between them as she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up. Batting her eyelashes innocently, she said in an exasperated voice, "Well, well, I see the master never tires." Growling, Inuyasha rested his hands on her hips and thrust his against hers. "That's right, now upstairs with you, or I shall have to bring out the paddle as punishment."

Grinning, Kagome leaned forward and ran her tongue over his neck, over the place where she'd marked him, and said in a heated voice near his ear, her breath coming out warm against his skin, "Oh and we wouldn't want that, now would we." She felt the shiver run through him and copying her mate, gave a smug smirk. "N-no," She heard him answer back, "Too much effort."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome detached herself and made her way up the stairs to the bedroom, leaving him to stand alone in the middle of the room, the only thing showing he'd ever been in that prodicument being the almost painful throbbing in his pants. Cursing, he started for the stairs in a quickened pace, one thought remaining in his head before he reached the landing, 'This time, things won't end up so…painful.' Grinning, he added on to it, 'At least not in a _bad_ way.'

-----------------------------------------

**Ok, so it wasn't the BEST chapter, actually, it might even be considered bad =( but oh well, I'm trying to type out more cause I feel really bad about not updating for awhile. So anyway, theres another one. Someone had said I should add lemon, so im trying to add a little bit, I think too much ruins the story though. Well thank you much for reading, and I'll try and update again soon! REVIEW PLEASE =)**


	7. Zie Desdoe

**"…Blazing in the Night Sky," –Chapter Seven: Zie Desdoe**

**Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha**

_"__Kagome," Inuyasha asked the darkness softly, "Where are you Kagome?" "Can't you see me," A soft voice replied distantly from his right. "No…I can't see anything, where are you Kagome," He cried desperately, feeling a childish fear rise within him. The silence reigned over the void like area around him before distant music drifted into his ears from the same direction Kagome's voice had come from._

_Taking a deep breath he turned and walked in the direction where the beatings of drums were slowly becoming faster with each step he took. Before long he was literally running along with the music. Eerie voices began to sing along with it, bouncing off the passage walls and he felt a shiver run down his back as he emerged from the darkness into a dimly lit hall. What he saw there took his breath away, surprising him beyond words as the scene before him took motion. _

_Standing in the middle was a ring of darkly robbed figures, standing silently as the stared with lowered heads faced inside the circle. He hadn't noticed until now, but as soon as he'd stepped into the hall, the music had quieted. But now as the robbed figures menacingly lifted their heads to look up at the cavernous ceiling, the drums started again along with some other strange noise, mixing together to form a steady beat._

_Then as the beat quickened, the figures abandoned their robes, revealing a mix of painted men and women alike who danced in a series of twists and twirls, mimicking the feeling given off from the music. _

_Taking a slow step back, Inuyasha subconsciously pressed himself against the wall behind him as the eerie voices rose up again, echoing in the hall, filling his ears to the point of insanity. 'What's happening,' His mind screamed in terror. Then, the movement in front of him stopped along with the music and one mournful voice rose up loud and menacing._

_The dancers dropped, revealing their prize which stood in the middle of the havoc, a figure, holding some shining thing. His eyes widened when he saw how the thing glowed pink like…like the Shikon no Tama! The figure turned and lifted its face, shadowed by the cloak that covered it, and stared at him with deep eyes. "Zie Desdoe…"_

Opening his eyes slowly, Inuyasha felt a tear slip from the corner of one as it ran down the side of his face. He lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, awake and aware, shaken and afraid in the aftermath of his dream. 'What's happening,' His mind repeated as he forced himself to calm down. Though he was not breathing hard, inside his chest he could feel his heart beating a hundred miles an hour.

Mindlessly turning over in the darkness, he brushed against something else and jumped, taking in a quick breath before realizing who it was. Then, inching closer to that slumbering being beside him, he wrapped an arm protectively around his wife, drawing her closer in a possessive embrace as he buried his face in her hair, freezing for a moment when she mumbled in her sleep.

Inhaling her rich scent, mixed even more strongly with his from previous activities, he allowed himself to settle down and think coherently before finally falling back into a dreamless sleep, catching sight of the faintly glowing orb on the shelf above them before his eyelids came together. 'Zie Desdoe…'

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha wake up," Kagome growled, shaking her sleeping husbands shoulder. He had slept in late, which usually wasn't like him. Most of the time, it was he who woke before her, but that hadn't been the case today. At fist she didn't mind it, in fact, she had to fight from laughing as she cooked breakfast for her kids when she thought of the reason for his late rising. But as morning turned into late afternoon, she began to worry and went up stairs to see what was keeping him.

He didn't stir at her touch, didn't even mumble or turnover, and now she was beginning to worry. "Inuyasha," She asked, sitting on the bed beside him to lean down and look at his face. "Inuyasha, please wake up, it's so late…You'll sleep the day away!" When he didn't reply, she began to get more mad then afraid and stood up off the bed, looking down at his curled up form with balled fists at her sides. "Inuyasha! If you don't wake up now, I'll give all the ramen to Miroku!"

At this, the dead like being beneath her gaze shifted beneath the covers as a silver ear twitched upon his silver haired head. "I'm awake," His voice came, almost so softly she didn't hear it. Sighing in relief, Kagome relaxed her stiffened posture and raised a hand to rub her temples. "Don't scare me like that," She said after a few minutes of silence. Her only reply was a soft snore from her once more slumbering husband.

Lowering her hand, she stared at him, once more worried as she wondered whether he'd fallen ill to something. Then turning, she walked from the room and returned to an empty living room, for her children, including the caretaker, Shippo, had gone to play with friends.

Later that day, as Kagome sat watching the television, thunder began to rumble overhead, signifying that rain would come once more to fall on the country side. 'Will it ever stop,' She wondered, sighing softly as she glanced up at the grandfather clock in the dining room. It was getting late in the evening and she began to worry even more then she already was for her still sleeping husband. Looking toward the stairs, she shook her head then snuggled back into the couch, letting a shiver run down her spine as another crash of thunder sounded over head.

Turning off the television, she stared into the cold, unlit fireplace then closed her eyes. During the day, she hadn't minded much that he hadn't risen from his deep slumber, for Sango had come and gone, keeping her company as she usually did, the children had come home for dinner and were now gone once more to spend the night at their friend's, and Shippo, her fondly inherited son, had even visited with her for awhile as well before disappearing to Miroku's to talk about unnamed subjects.

But now, as she was alone, she let her mind wander into oblivion, almost scaring herself to death when there came a knock at the front door. Wrinkling her brows, she stood up and crossed the living room to answer it. 'Could Sango have forgotten something? Could the children have decided to stay home?' Questions of who it could be rose up in her mind like the walls of a complex maze, leading her no where.

Gripping the handled, she turned the knob and pulled open the door, gasping in shock and taking a step back when she saw who it was who stood before her with rain dripping from his soaked form, piercing eyes staring deep within her soul.

Something stirred inside Inuyasha's head and for the first time that day, he struggled to come out of his slumber and succeeded when that something turned out to be a feeling coming between the bond he and his mate shared. Struggling harder, he sat up groggily and stumbled to the bedroom door, half blinded by his wife's shock. "Kagome," He murmured softly and ripped open the door to descend to the story below.

When his vision finally cleared enough for him to see, what he saw caused another feeling to rise within him. Anger, like seething fire, burned in his eyes as he lifted one hand to drag his now sharp claws down the wall beside him, the wall paper shredding beneath his ferocious touch.

----------------------------------------------------------

**There, aren't you so proud of me? My first day back home and I set out a perfectly…well..maybe not perfectly…good chapter and lemme tell ya, it was hard work too. Damn that writers block!!!! Grrrr….-.-...anyway, so whatcha think? Review pleeease **


	8. Greetings fromt the Past

**Disclaimer: Dont own Inuyasha**

****

**"…Blazing in the Night Sky," –Chapter Eight: Greetings from the Past**

"K-K-_Kouga_," Kagome managed to choke out in a surprised voice as the man, who turned out to be a wolf like youkai, in front of her dashed through the doorway to kneel at her feet, taking both of her hands in his. "Yes Kagome, it is I, your beloved Kouga," The youkai began, "I have finally returned to you after all these years." At this, Kagome's brow twitched in annoyance before she found her words and replied, "Kouga, I, well, I'm very surprised to see you. What are you doing here?"

Standing, the youkai said in a soft voice, ignoring the last part of her remark, "Yes, as am I to see how much more lovely you've become." Turning her face away, Kagome could feel the heat slowly creep up into her cheeks. "Kagome," The wolf demon said once more, to draw her attention back to him, "I know you cannot forgive me for being away so long, but please, give me another chance to make it up to you and I will make you a proud mate."

Just as she opened her mouth to answer his statement, a deep growling noise came from behind her, slowly rising in volume until it broke out into a snarling voice, "Get your filthy hands off her!" Gasping, Kagome quickly ripped her hands from Kouga's and turned, too fast to see Kouga's surprised reaction, to see Inuyasha standing at the bottom step, shaking in his deep anger and claws stuck inside the wall beside him.

"Just who the hell are you," She heard Kouga snap back from behind her, and winced when she thought of what might come next. In front of her, Inuyasha was raising a balled fist to reply back, "I'm her mate damnit, can't you smell it? Or is your wolf dog nose letting you down?" Growling, Kouga said back, "Why you worthless piece of dog shit, why would Kagome want to mate with somethi-."

Turning, Kagome said in a high voice to cut off his last remark, her hands clasped in front of her chest as she looked up into the wolf youkai's angry face. "Kouga, stop it! It's true, Inuyasha and I are married." Stunned, Kouga could only stare at her incredulously for a few moments and as Kagome shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, she could visibly see him somber down. "It's true," He asked, in a soft, puzzled voice, "You really mated with this, this…animal?" Gesturing in Inuyasha's direction only brought a low growl from her husband as she nodded and said in a chirpy voice, "Mhm, that's right Kouga, and not to worry, he's only an animal part of the time."

A sputtering noise came from behind her as a small smile slowly spread on Kouga's lips. "Well, we all make mistakes, so I'll give you another chance." "Geh," Kagome replied, almost feeling her hair stand on end as he finished his sentence, her hands brought back in shock. "What," Inuyasha yelled behind her, beginning what she knew would be a long battle between the two, "You can't do that!"

Sighing, Kagome marched toward the stairs to go up stairs to bed. Passing between the two of them unnoticed, for their bantering had already took way and they were now absorbed in their fight, they didn't see the tired expression that passed on her face. 'Oh, they'll just be _wonderful_ friends,' She thought simply as she closed her bedroom door, closing out their high voices in the process. 'Still…I wonder what he's doing here..'

Shaking her head, Kagome slumped down onto the bed, crawling up its length to the fluffy pillows after closing the heavy canopy curtains. Sighing once more, she looked up to the dark shelf that hung above both she and her husband's heads at night. This shelf is where they had placed the Shikon no Tama, in all its glory.

When Naraku had been imprisoned safely behind bars, they had put it in a glass case and it had acted as a night light of sorts, illuminating the canopy bed with its soft pink glow. But now that it was unsafe to let its presence be left out in the open, it was now replaced within the enchanted box she had received from the old hag she had met so long ago.

Turning over, Kagome closed her eyes as that thought brought on another. Why hadn't Naraku made his move yet? Where was he and what was he planning? Curling into a tight ball as she pulled a sheet over her still clothed body, Kagome wondered whether her children were safe at this moment, tucked into someone else's bed, in someone else's home. Resorting to picking them up first thing in the morning, Kagome let herself drift into a pleasant slumber, smiling at the thought of her small family, her husband, and three children, her friends, Sango and Miroku, her now bother-in-law, Sesshoumaru, and his family, and her mother and brother, who she had not seen for along time.

"I should go visit them sometime…," She murmured softly before sleep overtook her and all thought of anything vanished, only a small smile remained where it had been, placed upon her delicate lips.

--

The next morning, when Kagome awoke, Inuyasha was not in bed beside her. 'He must be up already,' She thought to herself, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Standing, she raised her arms high above her arm and stretched, groaning as the muscles down her arms and back strained. Then yawning, she walked into the bathroom to do a quick fix of her hair and smooth the rumbles out of her clothes, which she was still wearing from last night.

Then deciding not to change, she pulled up the bedroom door and was greeted by the scent of freshly made coffee wafting up the stairs. Smiling, she briskly climbed down to the first floor and was surprised to see both Miroku and Inuyasha in each of the comfy chairs, sipping at their mugs as they read the morning paper.

"Kagome," A pleasant voice called from the kitchen, and she turned her head to see Sango helping herself to a cup as well. "Sango," She replied happily, glad to see her best friends face, then frowned, turning her attention to her husband and just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, Inuyasha cut her off, his ears pressing flat against his head in an agitated gesture. "That idiot bastard went back to his motel. He'll be back later this afternoon…If he's not afraid that is…"

As he finished, with a small growl to top it off, Kagome heard a soft snicker from behind her and turned once more to see Miroku hiding his smirking face behind his section of the news. "What's so funny," Kagome snapped, placing her hands on her hips. Waving his hand as if to ward off her attitude, Miroku answered back, "Nothing, nothing dear Kagome, it's just…I don't think I've ever seen Inuyasha jealous before."

Behind her, Inuyasha had stood up from his seat and was saying how he was _not_ jealous and asking why he should be jealous of such a lowlife mongrel anyway. This caused Kagome to start laughing as well and she answered Miroku's remark by saying, "You know, I think you're right!" At that, Inuyasha sputtered as his protests lengthened to defend himself against their teasing.

"So where's Shippo," Kagome asked after Inuyasha had quieted down, settling herself onto the couch with the comics as Sango came into the living room from the kitchen to sit beside her. Raising a finger, Miroku tapped on his chin thoughtfully before saying, "Ah! Yes, he went to his girlfriend's house." Raising a brow, Kagome could see Inuyasha lower his paper again at this as well. "His girlfriend's house?" Grinning, Miroku nodded then sighed wistfully, "Seeing all this makes me feel so old." Grumbling, Inuyasha said, "You think that makes _you_ feel old, how old do you think it makes _me_ feel?" Chuckling, Sango chirped in and said, "Inuyasha, you don't look a day over thirty and you know it." The only response from him was a soft "Humph" before turning back to his paper.

Smiling, Sango turned back to Kagome, "You too, I guess mating with a demon gives you a little of their abilities, huh?" Shrugging, Kagome set down the comics and laughingly replied, "I'm not too sure yet, but you might be right." Sighing, Sango sat back, holding her mug in both hands as Kagome watched her stare up at the ceiling. Then, as the front door opened behind her, everyone turned their heads to see the children come bouncing in, their friend's mother waving her greeting before pulling the door closed behind them and leaving.

"Welcome back," Sango greeted, laughing as Anata climbed up into her lap. "Thank you Sango," Anata said back, giggling. Hidama, in his somber mood already, also climbed onto Sango's lap, tugging on her shirt sleeve to ask in a small voice, his wide violet eyes staring up at her as he said, "Sango, when are you going to bring over one of you cat youkai's kittens?" Laughing softly, Sango replied as Kagome and Inuyasha stopped in their reading to look at her.

Nervously, Sango said, "Well, I don't know. If it's alright with your parents, in a few days or so." With wide eyes, the children first looked over to their mother, in which they knew to be the more lighthearted and gullible one of the pair. "Please mother, please," The cried in usion.

With a twitching brow, Kagome grumbles in annoyance at their whining voices, "If it's ok with your father." Taking this as a sign, the children leapt from Sango's lap and ran to Inuyasha, wrapping their arms around both of his legs to turn their wide eyed looks on him. Though, he pointedly ignored them, not bothering to look over his paper once more for a few moments before Anata growled, a sound much like her father sometimes gave, surprising the others in the room, and ripped the paper from his grasp, also showing off her genetically inherited attitude. "Father," She cried, "Please!"

Grumbling, Inuyasha snatched the paper back from her and snapped back, "Fine, but don't expect us to clean or look after it, that's you and your brother's responsibility!" Smiling, the two children released their father's legs and hugged each other fiercely.

--

Unknown to them, again something watched them through the window across the road, hidden deep within the cover of the trees. Grinning, that something turned its back and disappeared altogether. "Wait and see, soon…," It muttered mindlessly, before the voice vanished with its owner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**There, how was that? Good? Bad? I thought I should try and bring in more characters, even though its like super duper hard to play parts for all of them at once, but I'm trying. Also, I'm aware of the fact that the story is running a little slowly right now, I'm just trying to get everything in order and then things can start moving along faster. Review please **


	9. Faia

**"…Blazing in the Night Sky," –Chapter Nine: Faia**  
  
"Oh, it's _so_ cute," Kagome said softly, a week later as Sango appeared at the front door holding a tiny bundle of fluff. During that last week, Kouga had come and gone, deciding he would try his efforts once more when spring arrived. Now, sighing, Sango replied as she brushed passed her to sit on the couch, "It may be cute now, but as it will start getting older, it will tear up the furniture, pee on the floor, light things on fire, shall I go on?" Giggling, Kagome closed the door as the two children ran out of their bedroom at the sounds of Sango's arrival. Though surprisingly, as excited as they were to receive their first _real_ pet, they approached her in a calm, quiet stance. "We don't want to frighten it on our first appearance," Hidama replied, sensing both his mother's and Sango's shock.  
  
Smiling, Kagome felt a rising sense of pride in her two children after he finished his remark and watched as Hidama carefully handled the fire cat youkai kitten from Sango's arms to his. He cradled it closely to his chest and as Anata reached her hands out to pet the silky fur, a loud purr filled the room. It was soothing, like soft rain in the quiet fall evenings on the veranda with a cup of hot chocolate and your loved ones around you.  
  
Yes, that's exactly how it felt just then and as it seemed to vibrate within her, Kagome could feel her worries of the many night before, of the many years before, slip away, even if it were just for a moment. Sighing, she leaned back against the door, arms crossed over her chest and eyes shut, sensing that everyone else was doing the same.  
  
"What are you guys doing," Inuyasha voice asked from her left. Surprised, Kagome's eyes snapped open as she jerked up right. In front of her, she could hear Sango and the children's gasp of surprise as well, for they had been so swept up in the moment that neither of them had heard him come down stairs. Putting on an awkward smile, Kagome replied, "Sango just brought over the kitten." At this, Inuyasha nodded and looked down at the two young ones who now sat giggling on the floor as they teased the kitten with a piece of string.  
  
"Have you guys decided what you're going to call it," Inuyasha asked as he descended the stairs to take a seat on one of the recliners. At this, the kids simultaneously placed a finger on their chins in thought. "No, we're still trying to figure that one out. She's a girl so…," Anata replied in a much confident voice.  
  
Taking a seat at the chair just to her left, Kagome turned towards the window and placed her folded hands on the cherry colored desk in front of her. 'They seem to grow so fast,' She thought, almost sadly, as their voices began to diminish into a single drone. 'How Anata just said that…In a voice so much older then hers…In a way much older then she…'  
  
Sighing, Kagome lifted her gaze to look through the glass window toward the gardens and the now copper colored trees beyond. Fall was now upon the countryside, blessing, or cursing, its people with days that grew just a tiny bit shorter as they passed, days that grew a tiny bit colder as winter was sure to come. Physical Fitness day would be in a week though, a time when the people in their area had decided to get together to celebrate this time by playing sports, supplying food for a picnic and many other events. At night, lanterns would be lit in Mr. Ondori's field and the people would adjourn there from Mr. Akaguro's fields to sit quietly and rest from the day's festivities, the adults sitting together with cups of tea and the children together in whatever games they played. Then, the next day, she would make everyone go to the doctor to get check ups, it was tradition.  
  
Smiling at the thought of seeing everyone soon though, especially Rin who she had been to busy to see as of late, Kagome laughed softly before she felt something tug at her sleeve beside her. Blinking her eyes repeatedly, she looked down to see the Hidama was staring up at her with a scowling face. "You were ignoring me!" Picking up her son, Kagome set him on her lap and said softly, "I didn't mean to, what is it?"  
  
Anata ran up to them then, with the small kitten in tow and said in reply, "We've thought of a name, but we wanted to ask you first." Nodding, Kagome picked her up as well and balanced both her kids on each knee. "Shoot." "Well, we were thinking Bikei, Faia, or Kaosu." Lifting her head to look at the ceiling in thought, Kagome answered back after a moment, "Well seeing as how she hasn't turned into a little kaosu yet, or even though she's a little bikei now, how about Faia?"  
  
Giggling, Anata answered, "We thought you'd say that. Father said it should be Baka Neko, but that's just too much for her to remember." Laughing, Kagome shifted her eyes to catch sight of Inuyasha giving them a dark look then look away innocently when he noticed she was watching him. Laughing again, Kagome nodded and removed her arms from around their waists as they climbed down to pick up the little kitten, holding it at arms length to stare into it's deep eyes. "Faia it is then!"

Sighing, Inuyasha looked over the trees around him. He'd been feeling cooped up in the house with all those people, for after the naming of the kitten, Miroku had suddenly appeared at their back door with both him and Shippou snickering at some inside secret. 'That poor excuse of a guy is going to turn my son into a pervert…,' He thought, shaking his head regretfully as he continued his peaceful walk through the flora covered hills, the light breeze lifting his long silvery hair off his shoulders and back.  
  
Taiiku no Hi was almost here, the festival of sports and fitness, and though he was excited, for it posed as a challenge for him every year, even though the festival wasn't decided for it's competing purposes, as more people moved into the country side. He was also bored with the idea, for he knew even though their was more to attend, that in the end only he and his half brother Sesshoumaru would be left standing. Though, it'd be nice to be competing against him once more…But with Physical Fitness Day coming, it also meant Kagome would make everyone go to the doctor to get a check up, and he hated those with a passion…  
  
Smiling faintly, he shook his head then paused as something cut into his bare foot beneath the foliage. "What the…," He said softly, cursing as he leaned down to pick up something sharp. Lifting it up, he looked at in the gloomy light of the day, for though the rain had stopped for once in the last couple of days, the clouds still loomed menacingly overhead. What he had stepped on turned out to be a piece of metal, curved into a sort of tip at one end and jagged on the other like it was a piece broken off the end of a sword.  
  
'How can that be,' He asked him self, dropping the hand holding the piece to his side as he looked once more around him and lifted his face to sniff the air. But all his nose picked up was the scent of his own blood and that of the trees and earth surrounding him. Looking back down at the piece, he wrinkled his brow then stuffed the piece in his pocket, turning to go home as the faint rumble of thunder began once more.  
  
'I hope it doesn't rain on the festival…,' He thought to himself, but what he was really worried about wasn't the festival, what he was _really_ worried about is who might be coming, before it or during, or maybe even shortly after. But whenever it would happen, his gut told him it would be soon and it also told him it would not be happy.  
  
**Hey everyone, sorry for the shortness, decided this was a good spot to end the chapter. Also, I'm sorry I could not bring back Kouga; he just annoys me to no end, that Baka Ookami! (Stupid wolf). By the way, Bikei, one of the names they might've named their kitten, means Beauty, Faia, means fire, and Kaosu means chaos. Taiiku no Hi (Physical Fitness Day) is on the second Monday of October and is a national holiday celebrated in honor of..well..physical fitness. It is customary during this time that people get physical exams and sometimes there are sports meets of some type to commemorate this time of the year.  
  
Anyway, so how about that, get an ok chapter and some information you would've never known other wise on Japanese language and culture Review please!!! **


	10. Taiiku no Hi

**Disclaimer" I no own inuyasha...i dont want him, you can have him!...actually i do...but i cant =(**

**"…Blazing in the Night Sky," –Chapter Ten: Taiiku no Hi  
  
**A week later, as planned, the Taiiku no Hi Festival came. Though, during the week before it, people all along the country side had been assigned to their own little jobs. Whether it was supplying food or bringing decorations or places for people to sit, each had their own part to play and as Kagome's job was to decorate the festival grounds, along with a few others, she watched as it unfolded right in front of her eyes and smiled, ever so happy, as she saw how the community came together at these times to form a sort of bond. Even between the grumpy Mr. Ondori, who was hosting the coffee party after the main event.  
  
But luckily during the whole setup, the rain clouds that people had begun to worry about making the festival impossible and that had threatened to stay forever, had suddenly dispersed the morning before everything was supposed to start, leaving time for the ground to dry. So now as Kagome placed the final touches on a few things, she climbed down from her latter and dusted her hands off, yawning after a hard days work.  
  
Just then, Anata, followed by Hidama who had Faia on his left shoulder, came running up to her, giggling and laughing as they presented her with a bundle of flowers, collected, she assumed, from the field behind her. Laughing with them, she took them from the grasp and raised them to her face, inhaling deeply to catch their rich scent. Then, lowering them again to clutch them against her chest, she said to them, "Oh, children! These are just _beautiful_! Thank you so much."  
  
Smiling, Anata laughed again then turned and ran off once more, still with Hidama and the fire youkai kitten on his shoulder. Then, as both Hidama and Faia turned there eyes to look back at her, Faia mewed softly, her voice carrying in the faint breeze that still remained after the storms. All of a sudden it felt as if a shadow of foreboding rose over her as one sun, last remaining cloud shut off the suns rays. With it came distant voices, growing louder by the moment, singing sad and sorrowful until they rang in her ears, blocking out all other noises. Inside her chest, she could feel her heart breaking and inside her head, her mind was screaming at her, trying to tell her something but as if it were blocked off, it only came as a soft drone as she wondered what was happening.  
  
Looking up, Kagome gasped and took a step back, for the figures that had been the people working around her a moment ago were now gruesome looking demons that fell to a crouch to slowly crawl towards her. Turning, she cried out to see her children once more running towards her, but as their happy faces came into clear view, she saw how they slowly mutilated into something wrong, something utterly wrong.  
  
Looking down when she felt something brush her feet, she saw that long twisted snakes had dug up out of the ground and were now wrapping around her feet. Letting out a shrill scream, she tried to step out of their grasp but only succeeded in tripping backwards and falling onto the ground beneath her.  
  
The flowers that she had once held so tightly to her chest, now fell out of her hands and scattered across the grass and out of the corner of her eye, Kagome could see them shimmer a pink before they slid together and compressed into a small glowing orb. But just as she was about to turn her head to look at it, something else flashed into view. Whipping her head around she cried out once more to see a shirtless Inuyasha standing over her, his eyes pulsing a fiery red as he stared down at her, his growls echoing above the lulling song now vibrating in her mind.  
  
Then, as the song reached a high point, his claw raised simultaneously, flexing as an evil grin crossed his lips. But instead of bringing the claw back down as she expected, he turned slowly to show his exposed back where two black wings were tattooed across his shoulder blades. For a moment the tattoos shimmered, then the next they seemed to flap once before vanishing. It was then that points began to show in his back, as if something were trying to escape through his skin.  
Gasping at the gruesome way it made him look, Kagome watched in horror as the skin slowly ripped and something bloody and black pushed its way through, slowly becoming bigger. After a few moments, that seemed more like centuries, two drooping black shapes hung out of his back, each just below and to the side of her beloved's shoulder blades. Slowly they rose and stretched then flapped once, sending the blood and other body fluids that covered them, flying as they aired themselves.  
  
Then, as they folded daintily against his back, Inuyasha turned back and stared at her with his now once more amber eyes. "Ka-..Nedrana," He said softly, raising a hand out to touch her face as a tear slipped over his cheek. Looking down at that hand, Kagome watched as it as well began to trans form, as the claws began to retract into nicely cut nails, as his skin began to darken up and as she looked up once more into Inuyasha's face, she couldn't hold back another gasp as it changed into that of a sharply chiseled design, beautifully handsome as his hair turned a shade of golden light to frame his now deep green eyes.  
  
"No," She cried, finally shaking herself free of his entrancing green eyes. Standing, she pointed a finger to herself and yelled, "Bring him back! What have you done to him!?" The figure that stood in front of her only look confused and took a step back in surprise at her bluntness. "Kagome," A voice whispered in her head once, loud and clear before it repeated itself once more a moment later and suddenly the vision around her started melting away, leaving her in a void darkness.  
  
Feeling something wet and cold touch her face, Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Inuyasha and Mrs. Akaguro, as well as her children, looking down at her worriedly. "What," She asked softly, her mind reeling in bafflement as she tried to sit up. As she did, a pain began to vibrate in the back of her head, causing her to wince. Mrs. Akaguro, the friendly farmer's wife, stuck out a hand to force her back down. "Lay back down, you're in no shape to be sitting up or wandering around right now."  
  
Sighing in relent, Kagome leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, she asked softly, "What happened?" "You fell off the latter," Anata supplied as she gazed at her worriedly. Looking at her, Kagome smiled reassuringly then looked back up to stare at the ceiling. "Oh…"  
  
Laughing, Mrs. Akaguro sat back in her chair as Inuyasha took her right hand and her children came forward to grasp her other. "Yes, you had quite a fall; I'm surprised you don't have a concussion. But the doctor should be here soon anyway to check on you." With that, the friendly woman stood up and left the room, gazing over her shoulder once more at the little family before disappearing from the room.  
  
"Are you alright mommy," Anata asked softly as Faia jumped from her position at Hidama's shoulder to land on her stomach. Laughing softly, Kagome nodded, "I'm fine, love, just had a small fall…Though…I had the weirdest dream," She ended more softly. At that, Inuyasha leaned over to kiss her cheek then grinned as she looked over at him, "Oh come on, and say it. It was about me." At that, she could not hold back her laughter, but as she shook, the pain in the back of her head rose once more to greet her with its vibrating and for a split second, she was reminded of the eerie song that had echoed within her mind. But it was soon forgotten as the doctor walked in.  
  
From the race lines, Inuyasha glanced over at his wife who stood beside both Sango and Rin with the children in front of her. Watching as his wife raised a hand to wave at him and smile, he gave back and awkward one himself then turned back toward the race lines. To his left was Miroku, also participating in this race and to his right, three lanes down, was Sesshoumaru, participating as well.  
  
She _looked_ alright, but deep inside, Inuyasha was worried about his wife. She had fallen off a latter just yesterday and though the doctor had said she just had a bump on the back of her head and would be fine, what worried him the most is what she had said before he came, about a weird dream, and how she'd looked at him funny when he'd remarked about how it was about him. 'Maybe it really was…' He thought to himself, and sighed, crouching down as the caller at the side lines told them to take their marks.  
  
For the events today, he was wearing a pair of short, black, jersey shorts, a red and white jersey with his number pinned to it and his hair tied up and a pair of red and gold cleats on. Down the line, Sesshoumaru was wearing the same, only in greens and blues and to his direct left, Miroku had also taken to the same type of dress, except in his usual back and purple colors.  
  
Hunching up as the caller told them to get set, he waited expectantly then took off as the man yelled, "GO!" And the sounds of the crowds around the racers erupted into cheering voices. Pumping his legs, he raced against five other persons to the finish line. It felt good to him to run, it almost felt as if he were back in the time so long ago when, well, when he was much, much younger.  
  
But though his physical features had not changed a day over thirty, he felt tired as if he were feeling all three hundred years of his live gain way. So today, he wasn't really running for the festival, today he was running away from his age. He supposed maybe Sesshoumaru was as well, for he was only a few years older and though he seemed strong, Inuyasha knew that he felt the years had come back to haunt him as well.  
  
Rounding the corner, Inuyasha shook his head every so slightly, brushing all thought out of his head for now. 'Oh well, I'll find out the things I need to know later…For now…I must win!"

Inuyasha had finished the race, tying, surprisingly, with Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and one other person. Shaking their hands, Inuyasha left with Sesshoumaru and Miroku to find Kagome, Sango, and Rin in the crowds. When thy found them, both Rin and Kagome had thrown their arms around their husbands and kissed them and while Sango had done the same to Miroku, except for the kissing part, it was surprising that those two were not already in that stage. It had been long enough after Naraku's first offense that they should have, but also surprisingly, they had only remained close friends.  
  
As the last of the events finished, Kagome sighed in relief that nothing out of the ordinary had happened as she walked arm in arm next to her husband, accompanied by Sesshoumaru and Rin and Miroku and Sango, who like them, walked arm in arm with their loved ones too. The children, who had already ran ahead, giggled as they walked down to their cars to go to Mr. Ondori's for the after party. Seeing as how Kagome was the one supposed to get there first to turn the lanterns on, they left early and arrived before anyone else.  
  
Once they got there, Kagome made her way into the back yard of Mr. Ondori's house and turned on the power supply. Beyond the fence and in the field she could hear the "Oo's" and "Ahh's" made by her friends, children and husband and smiled, proud of the job she and others who had worked with her had done.  
  
"This is beautiful, Kagome," Rin said as she gazed around the small, Japanese lantern lit field. Giggling, she replied, "I'm glad you think so, but be sure to thank the others who worked on it as well."  
  
So taking a seat, they waited as more and more people began showing up, and soon the party started. Food was served on a buffet, games were supplied for the children to play, and as the sun set, the crowd partied happily together. They laughed together, some karaoke together, some danced together. It was just a jolly old time, a perfect occasion to ready for fall an then afterwards, winter.  
  
But as Kagome and Inuyasha conversed with the many people who stopped by at the table, they did not take heed of the screams from the children's area they took to be those of excitement until on boy came up and tugged at Inuyasha's sweater jacket.  
  
Looking down, Inuyasha smiled at the small sandy haired boy who stood there and asked, "What's up?" When the boy only scowled and gave him a serious look, Inuyasha's brows wrinkled and he looked up again toward the circle of children in the grove just beyond them. No child played though, instead, they just stared off into the trees, looks of terror plastered on their faces.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha called softly, over his shoulder, catching her attention. Frowning, Kagome looked at him, then in the direction he was facing. Slowly, her eyes began to grow wide in realization and standing, she shoved the chair over and ran towards the grove, Inuyasha hot on her heels.  
  
Once they too realized something was happening, Rin and Sesshoumaru, as well as Sango and Miroku stood and ran after them, abandoning their company with confused faces.  
  
Turning in a circle, Kagome could feel the hysteria rise within her as she searched each face of the children carefully. But no seeing the ones of her own, she screamed in frustration and grabbed on blonde haired girl by the shoulders. "What happened, where are they," She cried franticly. Surprised, the girl cried out in reply as she lifted a hand to point into the now dark forest, for not even the colorful light given off by the lanterns could penetrate its inkiness.  
  
Turning, Kagome started off in the direction of the forest, a look of determination set firmly upon her features as she moved. But just as she was about to step foot out of the circle of warm light, a pair of arms snaked around her middle and pulled her back. "What are you doing," She cried, "They're in there, we have to get them!"  
  
Turning to face the one who had stopped her, the one she knew to be her husband, her beloved, her life's support, she glared at him for a long moment, as if trying to convince him to let her go. Finally, he opened his mouth and said softly, "We'll never find them like this Kagome, and you know it…You know as well as I do who took them so we at least have a lead. Besides, their scent is strong, it will still be there by morning…"  
  
As he finished, Kagome regretfully nodded numbly, for there was no reason for her to protest, she knew he was right. Then, as if she were a cookie in milk, she crumbled in his grasp and began to sob, clinging to his shirt as she buried her face in his chest. Quietly, Inuyasha lowered his head to hide his own held back tears and pulled his wife tighter against him. 'Kagome, we'll find them,' His mind thought, but in the back of his mind, he almost wondered if it was helpless.  
  
Behind them, the two other couples, as well as the rest of the party had stopped what they were doing to stare at the sorrowful two. Sadly, their faces fell in sympathy as they also tried to hold back their tears for their countryside neighbors, for they all knew the story of Naraku and how they had pestered their lives endlessly. "Poor dears," Some whispered, while other parents silently inched forward to claimed their children and pull them securely into grasp. And all the while, their close friends, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Rin could only stare, for they did not know how to comfort their loved ones.  
  
That night, as Inuyasha carried his sleeping wife inside the house bridal style, he looked down at her now peaceful face and sighed softly. 'My poor Kagome…' He loved his children very, very much, he'd die if he thought they'd never get them back, but…a father's love just isn't the same as a mother's…and that's what made it so hard on them to lose the one they gave birth to our of their own bodies.  
  
Walking carefully up the stairs, Inuyasha nudged open the bedroom door and walked in. As he did though, a breeze drifted into his face and quickly, he lifted it to see the broken window. Turning his head automatically, he looked toward the box on the shelf above their bed and gasped when he found it open.  
  
"Shit," he cursed softly, then looked down again to see that Kagome was still sleeping. "I…I can't tell this to her right now…," He finally resorted, setting her down on the bed. Then, climbing up the bed, he reached down the side against the wall and felt around under the bed with his hand for awhile.  
  
A few moments later, he sighed in relief and pulled out what he'd bee searching for. The ancient sword, Tetsuiga, his inheritance from his father. Setting it down, he reached down the bed and carefully, ever so slowly, pulled Kagome up beside him, placing her on the side against the wall as he lifted the sword and put it in reaching distance to snuggle up beside her.  
  
As he drifted to sleep that night, something occurred to him and he wondered why they'd never slept like this before. But remembering that they once had, reminded him that Kagome had a habit of getting up early and waking him up. So smiling faintly, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her into his protective embrace. "We'll find them," he whispered in her ear before he drifted off to sleep, feeling her shift in his grasp, ever so slightly.  
****

**Ok, so what'd you think? Are you proud of my longness? Hehe, I'm trying. Anyway, is it just me, or hav ei totally lost my touch? Cause I remember so many people used to comment on my writings, now not so many do. Sigh oh well, actually, I guess I'm doing a purty good job. 10 Chapters and already many reviews. You guys are so nice to me Anyway, if I am losing my touch, please tell me and give me an idea of how I can get it back lol. Anyway, review please! =) **


	11. It's a Start

**"…Blazing in the Night Sky." –Chapter Eleven: It's a Start  
  
**Opening her eyes slowly, Kagome was greeted by the soft sunshine of a new morning and a soft breeze that floated through an open window somewhere in the room. Outside, she could hear birds singing in the trees around her house, their happy tune blending with the swishing of autumn trees.  
  
"Was it all a dream," She asked her self in a low murmur, turning over to see the empty spot in the bed beside her. Unalarmed, for it wasn't unusual for Inuyasha to wake up before her sometimes, she smiled softly, thinking that the events of yesterday, or yesterday at all for that matter, surely must not have happened. "Inuyasha…leaving the bed curtains open again…"  
  
Sitting up, she raised her arms above her head and stretched, groaning as the muscles in her back and arms strained. Then, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood and walked into the bathroom, turning on the sink fossit as she held her hands under the cold water and splashed it on her face. Feeling more refreshed and awake now, Kagome grabbed a towel to dry herself before pulling a robe from a hook on the door to pull over her pajamas.  
  
But as she slipped an arm through a sleeve, something did not feel right, for what was supposed to be the silky material covering her body did not slip into it as easily. Looking down at herself, she noticed se was wearing a pair of slightly dirtied blue jeans and a light sweatshirt. Gasping, she turned once more toward the sink to look at her reflection in the mirror, shrieking when her memories from the day before flooded back into her mind.  
  
Taking quick steps back, she crashed into the shower door and slid down it to sit on the floor just as Inuyasha came plundering into the bathroom, a look of concern pasted onto his features. Gazing up at him with despair, Kagome opened her mouth and said through tears. "It really did happen! They're gone, our children are gone!"  
  
Raising her hands to cover her face, Kagome began to sob as she felt her husband kneel down beside her to gather her into his arms, rocking back and forth slowly to try and comfort his broken hearted wife.  
  
"Shh," He was saying to her in a soft voice, "It will be alright Kagome, we'll find them, I'll find them for you, for us…I promise it will be alright." Nodding slowly, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck.  
  
Once Kagome had recovered from her hysterics, all though how, Inuyasha did not know, he had gone downstairs to sit on the recliner and wait as she changed into new clothes. Picking up the paper he had fetched from the front step but not been able to open since at that moment he'd heard his wife's scream, he now did, turning to the front page to see what the latest news.  
  
Sighing in annoyance, he realized it was them, for a picture of Kagome crying in his arms was printed right smack dab on the front page. "Whoopty dee…," He muttered softly and tossed the paper back onto the coffee table, raising a hand to rub his temples just as Kagome descended the stairs.  
  
Lifting his head as she walked by, he frowned at her back as she made her way to the kitchen. "What are you doing," He asked, puzzled. "Why, making breakfast of course," She replied softly, offering him a weak smile before she disappeared behind the counter to pull out a pan.  
  
Standing, he walked to the breakfast counter and sat down on a bar stool, crossing his arms as he leaned his chin on them to watch her. "You don't have to do this you know," He then said as she reappeared with a pan in one hand and a bowl in the other. Sighing, she replied, pausing for a moment as she set them on the counter. "Yes I do, it will help me keep my mind off of things."  
  
Nodding in understanding, Inuyasha got up to go sit on the couch and pick up the paper once more. "I already called Miroku, and he's going to call Sango. We're picking up Rin and Sesshoumaru on our way to Mr. Ondori's farm," He called to her, his eyes running aimlessly over the words of the page he was not really reading.  
  
It was hard to remain concentrated on things for him, he was surprised even at the fact that he could stay this calm, but if nothing else, it was for Kagome. So smirking faintly, he thought to himself, nonmaliciously, "Silly women, always need the men for stepping stones."  
  
As soon as they had eaten breakfast, they climbed into the forest green Jeep that Kagome still hand, and had miraculously been able to keep in shape, and drove down the road to his half brother, Sesshoumaru's house. Once both he and Rin had joined them, they drove the hour long route to Mr.Ondori's farm.  
  
Pulling into the winding driveway, the parked beside the dark purple Mercedes that was already there, along with the bright red truck belonging to Mr. and Mrs. Ondori. Climbing out, they all made their way to the front door, where Inuyasha stepped forward to ring the bell once.  
  
Not long after the sing song sound of the door bell had ended, the round slightly somber face of Mrs. Ondori appeared, allowing them to enter the forest green house. "Welcome, welcome all of you," She said in a high pitched voice as both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to wince at the pain it caused their sensitive ears. "Oh Delra, quit chattering and just show them into the parlor," A surly voice said somewhere from behind her.  
  
Sighing, she lowered her head for a moment and shook it slowly then raised it once more and gave them sympathetic smiles as she turned, motioning for them to follow. Slowly, they made their way from the entry to a medium sized room, comfortably furnished to make it look homey.  
To one side, Miroku and Sango sat together on the couch and opposite of them, on the other side of the room, sat what looked to be a human sized rooster, leaned back in a comfy recliner. Unable to tear their eyes away, for no one had really seen Mr. Ondori before, the newly arrived group stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
"What," He hissed in annoyance, giving them a dark look. Shaking their head, they all stuttered their apologies before he stood, grumbling curses under his breath. "Well," He began, clapping his beak as he turned his gaze upon Inuyasha and Kagome who stood closely together, "First off, I'd like to say that I am truly sorry for your loss." Sighing, Inuyasha could see Kagome smile every so faintly out of the corner of his eye as she opened her mouth and replied, "Thank you, Mr. Ondori, and thank you for allowing us to reservoir in your house before we begin our search."  
  
Laughing, the huge chicken man placed both hands on his stout belly and gave her a toothy smile, seeming to lose his grouchiness altogether, "No problem, missy, and if there's anything I can do to help, please feel free to ask."  
  
Nodding ecstatically, the whole group headed for the sliding glass door that would allow them to pass into the field behind the house and begin on the first step of the search, figuring out which way Naraku was taking the groups beloved children.  
  
As soon as the sun began to show signs of disappearing, the group reformed in Ondori's back yard after splitting up to look for clues. "Well, I say we've at least got a start," Rin said, after they had all voiced their own tidbits of information. Nodding, Inuyasha thanked them all then continued to say, "Well, then I think we should start right away. Everyone pack light tonight, Sesshoumaru and Rin, you two are specifically in charge of bringing food supplies and since we can't necessarily drive a car through all these trees, we'll have to use a horse to carry it and whoever needs a mode of transportation, I can carry Kagome myself so we won't need any."  
  
Nodding, Sesshoumaru replied softly, "Understood, we'll get things ready tonight and since I too can carry Rin on my back, unless Miroku and Sango need one, I'll get a horse ready." "Kirara is still strong enough she can carry Miroku and I," Sango added as he finished his comment.  
  
"It's settled then," Inuyasha finished, "We'll meet here an hour before dawn and be ready to leave at the first rays of light, so everyone get a good nights sleep." Sighing, Miroku chuckled and everyone turned to stare at him. "It's just like eight years ago," He supplied, seeing their weird looks. And at that, everyone grew still and silent, losing themselves within their own little worlds of thought before Inuyasha finally grabbed Kagome hand and turned, pulling her along to leave.  
  
Sighing, Sesshoumaru did the same with Rin and as he turned back, he nodded to the rest in a temporary farewell before rushing off to the car before their rides left them behind.  
  
"Well," Sango said softly. "That's that," Miroku finished, then turned to her, taking her hands in his. "Stay with me tonight," he asked softly, his eyes staring into her pleadingly. Smiling, she shook one hand free to place it on his cheek then stood on her tip toes and kissed him gently. "Sure, why not," She answered simply, turning to leave a flabbergasted Miroku staring after her.  
  
"You're so mean," He whined, then chased after her.  
  
Unlocking the door for them, Inuyasha held it open for his wife as she brushed past him, looking up to give him a faint smile as she did. Sighing, he went in himself and closed the door after, locking it firmly before he followed his wife in a tired state up the stairs.  
  
As they reached the landing, again he rushed in front of her and opened the door, then again followed her in and closed it, locking it as well. "Aren't we jumpy tonight," He heard her say softly, before disappearing into the bathroom. "Just want to be safe," He called after her, going to the windows to close the curtains.  
  
Watching as she began to strip from her clothes, he shrugged, no big deal, and turned towards the bed, lifting up his shirt to pull it off. He expected her to climb into the shower before she too was to go to sleep, but as his shirt came half way off, a pair of arms circled around his waist as warm skin pressed itself against him.  
  
Freezing for a moment, he just stood there before he finished removing his shirt and threw it carelessly to the laundry hamper, turning to look into the face of his mate. "Kagome," He asked, puzzled as she leaned her head against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, he leaned his head on hers and closed his eyes in tired contentment.  
  
It was then that he felt something sharp bite down on his nipple, causing him to wince as he became fully awake. Lifting his head, he looked back down at Kagome to see her staring back up, her teeth still lodged in the sensitive skin, with a mischievous look in her eye.  
  
Wrinkling his brows, he opened his mouth to question her, but she cut him off before he could protest, simply saying, "Inuyasha, I just…I just can't take the stress of all this anymore…I just…I need you." Frowning, he opened his mouth after a moment of pause and whined in reply, "Oh great, so you're going to take it out on your poor defenseless husband." Grinning faintly, she laughed. "Defenseless?" Nodding, he repeated, "Defenseless."  
  
Slowly, she began to push him backwards on the bed, forcing him backwards until he sat on the edge where as then she sat straddling his lap, arms wrapped around his neck to cling desperately to him as she pressed her lips against his.  
  
Raising his arms, he set his hands on her bare back and slowly ran his finger tips over her smooth skin, twisting little imaginary designs all the way down until they reached her bottom where he then wrapped his arms around it and pulled her snuggly against his torso.  
  
Against his lips, he could feel hers began to curve into a grin as she moved her hands up to grab fistfuls of his hair, kissing him more passionately as he fell back against the bed, helpless to her lustful bidding. For some reason, tonight was different from all the rest, sure it had the same movements and aggression that their little antics involved, but this night, it _felt_ different, and sofar, Inuyasha wasn't sure whether he liked it or not.  
  
But his thoughts were immediately cut off as Kagome rose suddenly from their kiss and slid down his body to plant wet, seductive, sucking kisses down his chest and middle, her claw like nails trailing down from his neck to stingingly drag down after them.  
  
Leaning his head back, he squeezed his eyes shut at the sensation she was giving him, for the animalistic part that he usually played, she took and she way performing it rather well he had to admit. Then, something caused him to groan in lustful agony before his eyes snapped open and he raised his head to see Kagome, her teeth clamped so tightly on the jean fabric over his crotch, seeming now like such a miniscule covering, that it sent shivers down his spine. That was just about all he could handle for now.  
  
"Kagome," He whispered softly, grabbing her shoulders to heave her up beside him as he turned sideways. Looking into her confused face, he smiled softly and said, "Why are you doing this?" After a few silent moments, she sighed and closed her eyes before reopening them and replying, "I feel bad for having to make you work all day, and without you we could've never found a lead so quickly…" Smirking, he puffed out his chest and said in a sarcastic tone, "Well you know, I am the best."  
  
Leaning closer, he continued in a heated whisper in her ear, "In more then one category." Feeling her shiver in his arms and take a deep breath, he grinned faintly then took on a more soft look, "But simple...sweet...soft love tonight."  
  
Giving him a baffled look, Kagome couldn't understand what he was doing. Though she loved the gentle love they shared at times, she had to admit that the rough endearment he sent her through at others exhilarated her beyond belief and sent her reeling through so many torments that she could barely keep from screaming and scaring the children. Plus, it was always a way to let out her blocked up stress, and that was really what she needed now. But as she looked over his shoulder to see the very last light of the sun set disappear beneath the curtains, she gasped in realization. This was his turning night. And suddenly he began to shimmer in front of her eyes.  
  
He had never _actually_ transformed into his human form in her presence before. Most of the time, he hid himself upstairs while it was actually happening then came down to join the rest. But now, she watched in awe as the color of his amber eyes slowly darkened into a violet color and his hair did as well, the black showing up like ink spreading through water, dying his beautiful hair into dark silk. His cute doggy ears she'd fallen in love with along with the rest of him, slowly melted away, vanishing like dust, as new, human, ones replaced them on the side of his face.  
  
"Simple…sweet and soft love tonight," He repeated again, leaning in to kiss her gently. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around him once more and nodded in agreement, fully understanding what he meant, and fully believing that that too would relieve her of the pent up emotions she was feeling.  
****

**Yea yea, sorry about the whole mushy, lovey dovey crud, just thought id try another shot at my lemoness talent. Lol it kinda sucks, but I just look over how many pages this is and im rather surprised that I actually wrote that much XX Anyway, will get things going next chapter. Thank you, and please review! =)**


	12. A Journey Begins

**"…Blazing in the Night Sky." –Chapter Twelve: A Journey to Begins  
  
**As Inuyasha pulled into the driveway of Mr.Ondori's farm once more, he winced to see that both Miroku's and Sesshoumaru's cars were already there, Sesshoumaru's with a horse trailer hitched to the back. Sighing, he pulled up beside them and turned off the ignition, looking over at Kagome who stared straight ahead with a sort of glazed over look before he set a hand on hers to call her back to this world. Smiling, she fell out of her trance and looked back at him, giving him a knowing look before they climbed out of the car, grabbed their things, and went around the house to meet the others.  
  
"Thank you very much for offering to take care of things while we're gone," Sango was saying to the rooster youkai, Mr. Ondori, as they neared the group. "It's no problem at all," He replied with a hearty laugh, even at this time in the morning. "You're late," Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly, as if falling back into his old ways as Inuyasha and Kagome came to stand beside them.  
  
"Humphing," Inuyasha only replied saying, "We stayed up late, we woke up late, end of story." To that, Sesshoumaru raised a brow, turning his gaze upon Kagome who was trying _not_ to look at him as a blush slowly crept up her cheeks. As if appeased by the action, Sesshoumaru smirked and caught Rin's hand, lifting his head toward the horizon as the first rays of sunlight were beginning to show.  
  
Inuyasha, who had also noticed this, sighed in relief, pulling the bandana he'd been wearing previously to hide his hair, from his head. "Last night, huh," Sesshoumaru began once more, in a lower voice. "Keh," Was all he got before he tugged on the reins to pull the horse forward so that the couple could strap their bags to it as well.  
  
"Well, are we all ready," Miroku asked, also catching Sango's hand in his as they moved back to join the other two couples. "I think so," Rin replied almost cheerfully. After her words died away and all the remained were the singing of crickets around them, they all grew silent and stared at one another until slowly, a goofy grin covered Miroku's lips and he turned from the rest and started walking quietly towards the forest, Sesshoumaru and Rin following after and Inuyasha and Kagome coming last.  
  
'Here we go,' They all thought at the same time, though oblivious to that knowledge.  
  
As evening fell upon them, each member of the small group felt their tired bodies scream for rest and finally relenting, they stopped to set up camp. As Sango, Kagome, and Rin went out to look for firewood, Miroku and Inuyasha worked on pitched the tents as Sesshoumaru fed and watered the horse as well as pulled the sleeping bags and other packs strapped to it from its back.  
  
When the girls returned, Inuyasha worked on starting a fire while Sango rolled out the sleeping bags. Rin and Kagome started working on dinner. "I'm so tired," Miroku complained as he leaned back against a rather large boulder and yawned. "I wonder if we're getting any closer," Kagome asked to no one in particular as she stirred a pot of ingredients to make stew. "I'm sure we are," Rin answered, giving her a reassuring smile. But in truth, no one knew for sure and so the evening went on quietly as each brooded in their own thoughts, eating around the fire.  
  
Finally, Inuyasha cleared his throat and said in a gruff voice, "Well, if it helps, their scent _is_ getting stronger." At that, everyone lifted their heads to stare at him, causing him to shift uncomfortably under their intense gaze. "What," He finally burst out, "It is!" At that, a soft giggle began to erupt from Kagome's mouth, soft at first but growing slowly louder as she raised a hand to try and muffle them.  
  
"What's wrong with her," Miroku whispered, leaning close to Sango. "I'm not sure, maybe she's cracking under the stress," She replied back, sending her friend a strange look. Kagome, who had noticed that the people around her were slightly alarmed at her actions, took deep breaths as she fought to quiet her fit of laughter. But as she did, growing silent for a moment, she lifted her hands once more to cover her face as the sob she'd obviously been trying so hard _not_ to let out, broke free, tearing from her throat as tears began streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha began, as he sat up from his leaning position and reached out a hand to touch her. "We'll take care of this, Inuyasha," Rin said before he could, and she and Sango stood from their spots and lifted Kagome from hers as well to haul her off to one of the tents.  
  
Sighing, Sesshoumaru shook his head sympathetically as Miroku lowered his, closing his eyes in defeat. Inuyasha, still looking after the direction the three girls had disappeared to, finally tore his gaze away and looked back at the other men, before giving a slight yawn. "Why are you so calm," Miroku grumbled, looking sharply at him. Shrugging, Inuyasha replied only saying, as the sobs in the tent died down, "I trust in their abilities."  
  
A few days passed smoothly after that as they made their way over hills and through the forests to get to a destination they did not know the name of or where exactly it was, only the general direction it was in. But as the scent grew stronger, they group grew more excited, frightened at the prospect of what might be in store for them, but excited at the same time at what could be there. "I say we kill that bastard Naraku once we see him and never even give him the chance of escaping from jail again," Rin said savagely one day, surprising them all. "You know, I think I'll have to agree with you," Kagome answered calmly, surprising the others once more.  
  
But in truth, that idea was running through everyone's head. Why give a sneaky little snake the chance of ever harming them, their children, or their future children? It was easier just to kill him and be done with it, claiming self defense in trials of course. As far out into the middle of no where they were going though, no one thought that anyone would know about it anyway. They could return home peacefully and never have to worry again.  
  
Yes, they were all looking forward to that time, the time of returning home and sleeping comfortably, hearing the creaks in the floor boards and only thinking it was the old house and having it be really that. Hearing something rustle in the bushes on an evening walk in the forest and not wondering whether or not something abnormal would jump out and try and kill you. Indeed, that was a dream they believed to be fairly in their grasp.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, like I said, I've been having bad BAD writers block, I find it even hard to do this stupid A/N xX but, I promised I'd finish this story, and by golly, I will!!!...It just might take me a little while…especially with school starting and all, I don't know if I'll get so many breathers from my homework. So just bear with me and be patient like you guys have been (thank you very much). Also, I've started another story called, "The Onyx of Obsession." Its an original fiction, but I don't think its too terribly aweful, some of you might even like it. So if you could pretty please just give it a chance( ill set linkage on porfile), I'd love ya forever XD Anyway, thanks much! And Review please!!!**


	13. Finding

The next few days passed at a blurring rate and finally, after a few tracking errors, not to mention a few drops off, overgrown brush, and other random problems, they found themselves at the top of a river valley, over looking a peaceful setting, ruined only by the stench of evil rising from within a secret cave, hidden behind the roaring white falls supplying the river's body.

"There," Sango asked Inuyasha in disbelief, "_That's_ where he's hiding?" Shaking his head, Inuyasha sighed, his eyes glued to the foamy water. "I can hardly believe it myself, Sango, this is very weird…" "Do you think it could be a trap," Sesshoumaru said in his quiet way, coming up beside his half brother to look over the cliff's edge. "Possibly," The half demon replied distantly. "Well, I'd rather go look and be sure then miss the chance of possibly finding my kids, lets go," Kagome said lightly, a certain excitement appearing in her dark eyes as she almost skipped with excitement down the rocky path that would lead them into the scenery below.

With a raised brow of shock, Miroku came up the also slightly unsettled in Inuyasha. "You have to admit that that's a little scary…," He commented in a low voice. "Heh, more then a little," Is all that the hanyou replied, finally shrugging his shoulders before making his way down the hazardous path before them.

The way down had been chaotic and uneasy, but somehow they had made it, after almost falling over cliffs, getting stuck in thorn bushes, and having to pour an endless amount of dirt and rocks out of their shoes of course. At the end they sagged down to the grassy floor of the valley in relief though, allowing themselves to relax for just a fe moments, keeping a wary eye on the hidden entrance of the cave lurking behind the waterfall the whole time, just in case…

Even with the knowledge of danger nearby, it seemed impossible to keep their eyes open as they settled into comfortable positions against trees. The sun shined down upon them, birds sang around them, and water from the flowing river not far from them giggled softly. It was as if they had no idea of what was happening, it didn't even feel like fall in such a strange a place as this.

But as they drifted into a deep slumber, each member of the little group could tell something was wrong. 'Just a tiny rest…just a little nap…'

i He /i watched from the cave entrance, cloaked in the protective illusion of falling water, as the small group of…guests…he'd been expecting for sometime made their way into his little land of lies. Smirking in glee as the stage before him was set and oh what a marvelous play it would be indeed.

Turning, he let a low chuckle escape his lips before making his way back into the dark expanses of his underground world. Turning corner he finally came upon his destination, for in front of him lay a dimly lit room.

"You've done well, my dear servant," He rasped softly, his glowing eyes turned in the direction of the one in whom he was speaking to, a being chained against the far wall, head lowered in a sign of defeat. "They came, just as you promised…"

"Let me free," The other replied, raising his head only slightly at the sound of another's voice. Tisking softly, his captor slowly shook his head before drawing the corner of his lips up into a sinister smile. "Nay, I still have work for you…Naraku…"


	14. Darkness

**(I don't claim characters of Inuyasha)**

**Chapter 14 : "The Darkness"**

Opening his eyes slowly, Inuyasha wondered whether he'd awaken into another dream, for all around him there was nothing to be see but the complete darkness one can only within their imagination. Standing slowly, he glanced around himself, searching for anything that would prove whether his new found surroundings were real or not.

But then he heard it, a soft click behind him, stone against…steel? Yes! For there it was a second time, only louder…closer. Letting it make its way a few step more, Inuyasha then let out a low growl, turning quickly, as his back had been turned towards the thing, and leaping into the air to charge it, he yelled in fury, his voice vibrating as the hit the walls he knew were around him and flew back into his ears.

Crying out in mingled surprise and shock he flew back down the floor, landing in a fetal position as he covered his ears in the slight agony those damned walls were causing him. "This is…definitely _not _a dream," He muttered under his breath, for the pain was very real.

Behind him once more stood the enemy and though he knew he should be trying to move out of the way he could not, for the voices he had brought forth only seemed to grow louder. _What the hell is going on_, his mind screamed, _And where are the others!? _For realization spilt over him that when he'd awaken, the ones he'd fell asleep with earlier were no longer there, their presence undetectable.

He acted then; again he stood and raised his fast, swinging behind himself. "Where are they," He snarled, expecting to land the blow flawlessly. But instead it was caught in the grasp of another and suddenly the lights flared on around him, searing and painful to his untrained eyes and flying backwards once more, he returned to the fetal position of comfort, shielding his sight from such a sudden change in surrounding. "Damn you," He whispered, his eyes slowly adjusting. Why wasn't the other attacking?!

When he finally became used to the light after what seemed ages, Inuyasha turned around carefully once more to gaze upon his component but when he did, the only thing standing there was the Tetsuiga. _What's_ _going on…? _He thought again, for this whole ordeal was turning out to be very odd. Grinning, he stood and grabbed the sword by its handle, pulling it from the ground on which it had been stabbed into. Had Naraku changed his tactics?

Looking up to glance around himself, he spotted a tunnel to one side of the room. It seemed to almost call him as he stared more and more. _It could be a trap_, One side of his brain cried, almost seemingly begging him not to go. _It could lead to Kagome… _The other side argued, silencing all argument as he took a deep breath and started in that direction.

--

The one who had observed the action concerning Inuyasha and his little opponent, watched from a window high above, a small smirk of contentment plastered to his lips. It was only when he saw Inuyasha disappear down the hall and heard the opponent enter the small observation room that it disappeared and he turned to face the one who'd fought with the hanyou below. "Nice going, kid."

Shrugging, the other just fell into a seat on the opposite side of the room, his cloak still pulled securely over his features as he were hiding from something. Grinning, the other strode closer almost in a liquid fashion and kneeled in front of the teenage seeming youth. "This will work, you will see." "How is letting him make his way right to her ever possibly going to work," The other snapped back, his agitation rising to the surface for all to see.

Letting out a soft chuckle, his companion stood, placing his hands on his hips and stared down out him. "Your father's attitude is mirrored by yourself…Trust me, my plan is uncanny. Your father is to look for her and then..." He let it hang a moment before he turned and ran a finger in the sign of death across his neck. "You have nothing to fear my boy."

Raising his head, the one who sat let the hood fall from his head to rest on his shoulders, allowing the youth to stare back with fire lit within his deep violet eyes. "I am not _your_ boy."

Standing, he turned to leave but as he pulled open the door, the other called from behind him, causing him to pause, "You'll finish your end, right?" Nodding, the violet eyes youth left silently, as if a ghost passing through the world on a pleasure cruise. Nodding once in satisfaction, the remaining presence in the room turned back toward the observation window. What a glorious day this was turning out to be!

----------------------------

**Alright! I got a new chapter up! FINALLY, right? I"M SO SORRY I haven't been updating in awhile, just been so busy with school and stuff I never get the chance to write (**

Anyway, I know the last part kind of got confusing the way I switched back and forth between one and the other. I hope you can make out the fact that theres two people and they're planning something against Inuyasha and all that.

Also, I'd really like to thank everyone so far whos been so patient and waited for me to get my act together, I REALLY appreciate it!!!! 


End file.
